Capture and Reform
by dondena
Summary: Randall is in the human world for awhile, but gets back to his own world. What will it be like to be back?
1. Chapter 1

Randall Boggs woke up in the swamp after having been unconscious. He had such a headache. He had been hit in the head with a shovel by a human mother after James P. Sullivan had thrown him through a door. Mike Wazowski hadn't helped any either.

He felt his head and when he pulled his hand away, there was some blood. That shovel had done some damage. He looked around and saw the trailer where he had been in. They must have thought they had killed him and tried to dispose of him.

He couldn't have felt more embarrassed in his life. He was officially banished. But his boss, Waternoose, had banished them and they had come back. Randall was going to go back and get his revenge.

He growled at the thought of both of them and that kid. But it just made his head hurt some more. He wished he had some headache medicine and medical supplies to help aid this injury.

Randall began to move away from the trailer. He could only manage all eights. Standing upright made him dizzy. He just had to get away from here before the humans might come out and finish him off. Maybe they had just stashed him there? But they were going to be disappointed.

He groaned as he made his way into the woods surrounding the trailer. He knew he wasn't going to go back in that house, and more than likely the two cretins had destroyed the door so he couldn't get back in that way.

It was a chilly night in the bayou. Randall soon found a good bush that he could hide in. Right now, he just wanted to sleep. He was sore and exhausted. Just getting back was on his mind right now.

He needed rest first, then he would worry about finding the basics he needed to live. Where was he going to get food and water here?

He laid down on his belly and curled his tail over his back from around his right side. He shivered. He could only hope that daylight would be warmer. But at least he hadn't been put in that frozen door. He wouldn't last long there at all. Here, he might stand a chance.

He held his arms around himself, just trying to stay warm. He eventually managed to fall asleep. He hadn't had much sleep in the past couple days. He had let his exhaustion take him to dreamland.

Randall dreamed of having succeeded in his experiment on the kid and that it had been a success. He was being adored by other monsters for what he had done and they wouldn't have to work so hard anymore. Even Waternoose was proud of him, for once.

Randall smiled in his sleep. But soon, he heard a loud animal sound, a crow, that woke him up. It had startled him.

He opened his eyes and saw that it was morning. But what he woke up to was not his own room or bed. He saw he was by a bush and he made out the trees and grass around him.

Then it all came back to him.

He knew he had to get out of here and back to Monstropolis. This was not his area of comfort.

Randall got up on all eight limbs, but managed to get his hands off the ground before moving. He was still a little sleepy, but he had to get moving. He would have to find another house somewhere with a child to be able to get back.

His mouth felt so dry. He would find his needs on his way. He trailed deeper into the woods and found a trail. What used it, he didn't know. But it was better than nothing. It would be the best way to at least find him some water.

After walking a few miles, he did see some water. As he got closer, it didn't look like the most drinkable, but he had to have some to quench his thirst.

He looked around to see there were no humans or animals nearby and he lowered himself to the ground to get a badly needed drink.

It was so foul smelling and tasted like crap when he tasted it. He felt like gagging, but he forced himself to swallow it. He had to take a couple more drinks before he moved on. He had no idea what was in that water.

"Yuck!" He said in disgust. He just hoped it wouldn't make him sick.

Not long after, he felt some discomfort coming from his stomach. He knew it was going to be hard to drink that water. He kept on walking on the trail despite the nausea.

He walked a couple more bends when by then, the nausea had intensified. He put his lower hands on his belly. By now it was clear, he had to stop. He went over to a tree with thick roots on it and he sat down to relax, then laid down, just trying to soothe the nausea.

Laying down did seem to help a little bit, but it wasn't gone. Right now, he wished water wasn't a need. He would be happy to go without it. Unless he found a house and got home, he would have to face this every time he had to drink. Then he felt the sun.

Randall pulled himself over to lie in the sun to warm himself up, but making sure his eyes weren't blinded by it.

Lying down in the sun and warming up helped to get his system working more effectively, and the nausea soon calmed down. He soon was able to continue the journey.

…

Randall walked all day out in the hot sun after his nausea was gone. He was once again, thirsty by evening as well as having gotten hungry. He looked around for anything edible, but there were no fruit trees around, and it meant he would have to kill for food. He was mainly a meat eater, but would eat some other stuff sometimes. But here in this strange land, he would have to make due with what was available or he would starve.

He had been a city boy all his life and knew nothing of the country life. Why couldn't he have gone camping at least just once? He hoped he would find a new human home soon.

By the time it was dark again, he was tired and still hungry and thirsty. He was just about to call it a night when he could make out some light down a steep hill. He squinted some more to see that it was a home, a human home! He had struck gold!

He found his way down the hill through the dark woods, heading toward the light.

By the time he got down there, his feet were so tired that he just couldn't go anymore. He had to crash. But now, he knew there was a human house out here. He went to a tree and climbed it, just so nothing would find him on the ground.

First thing in the morning, he would try to get back home and get his needs fulfilled.


	2. Chapter 2

It was uncomfortable in the tree, but Randall had gotten some sleep, if a restless one.

In the morning, he got down and went to check things out. His head still hurt a bit, but he made himself vanish for good measure.

When he got closer to the home, he saw it was a farm. It was loaded with cows and horses. And chickens. He was mainly on the lookout for dogs and their humans.

Soon, he saw a water trough and went to check it out for anything. His eyes widened when he saw some water in it. Immediately, he dove his face into the water. He was too thirsty to care much of anything.

The water did taste pure and clear. Randall was happy to have sated his thirst. He had felt it hit his empty stomach. Then, there was food, but right now, he needed to know if he could get home through this house. He began exploring some more.

He stayed out of the corrals. He got down on all eights. He stayed blended. But animals around could smell him and got jumpy in the pens. Randall ignored them.

He soon got to the house. He took a look around and even looked in a window. It was a simple farm. But it did have electricity.

He tried to get in a window, but they were all locked. That was just great. He got back down and began heading to the barn when he spotted something else. It was a white feathery creature hanging from a nearby tree. There were two there actually.

Randall went to check it out.

He saw they were two dead chickens. He heard some other sounds and saw some live chickens walking about, eating bugs and seeds in the yard.

He licked his lips. This was too good to be true. This was the best chance he had at getting a meal. It had been at least three days since he had last eaten anything.

Randall revealed himself and he got upright and went to the tree and untied a chicken off the branch. He began to carry it back to the woods to try to cook this thing. Though then he figured he might have to wait a little longer to eat it. Unless he ate it raw, someone would see smoke from a fire at this hour of the day and would be sure to check it out.

Even as hungry as he was, he would wait. He went to go find a suitable place to relax and wait for sunset.

…

A dark haired man about 5'8 and his son, also dark haired, was 13 and stood about 5'4. They were coming back from farm work in the field. They were getting ready to have a chicken for dinner that evening and they saw that one of the chickens on the tree was gone.

"Where's that chicken?" The man stated.

"I don't know, Pa. It was here earlier." The boy said.

They looked down on the ground, and though there was barely any light left, they saw some weird footprints in the dirt. They had never seen anything like it.

"This creature must have taken the chicken." The dad said.

They used their lights to follow the prints around the place. It had even been around the house! They were going to keep an eye out for whatever this was. The tracks went into the woods.

"Something mysterious from the swamp obviously." The boy said.

"Just keep your eye out, son."

…..

In the woods, Randall was plucking the chicken now. He had found a sharp rock where he knew he was going to have to gut the carcass. He did know how to cook, but this was the first time he was going to have to eat it by cooking it over a fire.

As the sun set, he had managed to get a fire going. Smoke shouldn't be so visible now.

He gutted the chicken and put the body on a stick and put it over the fire to cook.

Some time later, he was happily having some chicken for dinner. At least now he knew where to get some sustenance. Though he knew that he might have to start sneaking in at night with a little less chances of being seen. Sure, he had his blending ability, but with his head hurt, he might even unblend involuntarily at some point.

Randall went to sleep that night with a full stomach.

…

The next evening, Randall went down to the farm again and had a look around first, to see if the humans were home yet. He had to know if there was a child here.

When he did peek in a window, blended, he saw a father and son having dinner. Well, there was a kid here, but didn't look like the right age for him to be scared by monsters. Though there might still be a chance.

That night, Randall skipped his dinner just to see if this kid had a monster.

He saw the boy go to his room and get ready for bed. It was only when the lights went out that he unblended. He was beginning to feel the chill in the air.

He waited for half the night before he felt tired and he saw nothing come out of the closet. Either this kid was too old or something was wrong with the factory.

Since he couldn't get in anyway right now, when tiredness took over, he went back to his camp in the woods. He started a fire to keep warm and went to sleep.

….

The following morning, Randall woke up hungry again. He made sure to put out any remnants of his fire.

He rested some more during the day to catch up on his sleep. But that evening, he went down to get a drink and get some more food.

The second chicken was off the tree. Now where was he going to get one? He began looking around and it wasn't long before he heard some sounds. He soon found the chicken house.

Randall knew he didn't have a choice if he wanted to live. Though at the time, it didn't occur to him about going through the garbage, because he hadn't seen any.

He went over to the chicken house, wary of the humans' house. The birds began to get spooked in his presence. He soon found the gate and standing upright, he unlocked it and went in.

He tried going after several of them and they got away most of the time, but the noise was getting loud.

Inside the house, the man and boy heard their chickens were acting up. They went and got a light to see what was going on outside.

Randall finally caught a chicken and got outside the pen and he heard the door to the humans' house open up and he saw the light from their flashlight coming and he was going to latch the gate back up, but he ran off in a hurry, not wanting to be spotted. He had what he needed and it was squawking all the way.

The two humans got closer and they both saw something bolt away from the pen. It had been too dark to see what it was. They saw on the ground, once again, those strange footprints. They went into the pen to check on their birds and they counted them. One was missing.

"That's just great. The creature struck again." The father growled. "If this thing is going to steal our chickens, we're going to catch it and make it pay."

"What if it's real dangerous, Pa?"

"No creature is too dangerous for a bullet in its head!"

They went back to the house, disappointed they couldn't save the chicken.

Randall was breathing hard after running away. His chicken was still making sounds and he knew he had to silence it before it could be heard. He had never had to kill his own food before, but he had to do this.

He grabbed the head and quickly snapped the neck. It stopped its struggling while in his hands. He went back to his made camp and got to work on a fire. Then the plucking and gutting once again. It would be a thing he had to do every time until he found a way home again.

He was glad to go to bed with a full belly, but still felt guilty for killing it.


	3. Chapter 3

When he got up the next day, Randall felt that he needed to try to look around beyond this farm to see if there were others that might have small children that he could get in and get through their closets. He moved away from his camp and made sure all fire was out.

Invisibly, he walked down to the farm again for a good drink of water before he would venture up the road to see if there were any other houses close to this one.

There weren't many cars coming so he eventually unblended himself and just walked on the roadside in the grass. He walked upright, but when at a time he did hear a car coming, he got down on all eights and blended quickly. He flattened himself in the ditch until it passed. Then he began moving again.

…

The father and his son began trying to set up traps around the woods to try to catch the mysterious creature that had taken two of their chickens by now. They would catch it sooner or later.

…..

Randall soon had walked over five miles and found some houses that were further down the road. He checked out three of them, but only one had some small kids. This would do fine.

He waited it out that night to see if any monsters came out, but once again, he was disappointed. He waited at the other houses too for a couple more nights, and there was still nothing. Though they were older kids, they seemed to still be young enough. Otherwise, there was something wrong with the factory.

After a few days and nothing, hunger began to get the best of him again.

These few houses also had chickens. Some were in the barns. Instead of killing at least for one night, he stole some eggs instead, but had to take an adult too. Eggs wouldn't satisfy him for long.

….

And so began Randall's killing spree of chickens. He only did it to survive. They were easier to catch in a confined area than some wild animal.

Humans had seen his tracks and were now getting spooked. They worried for their children if the creature was killing chickens.

The neighbors all conversed with each other that they had seen no creature but its tracks. It tended to strike at night.

Some just set a curfew and locked up their barns at night, but the creature still got in somehow. It hadn't dug in. The haylofts were possibilities too. But doors could still be found wide open in the mornings.

It stole both eggs and adults, hens mostly. But it was amazing that it never touched other animals.

Other farms began setting traps down too.

Randall usually saw the string traps and sprung them. He had been doing this for nearly a month now. He snuck around just to have food and water and to try to find a way home.

One night, he did get one of his legs caught in a string trap. It pulled his rear end high in the air. He let out a good shriek of surprise. It didn't hurt him, but sure did scare him. He had to get free.

The bad thing was, there was an alarm bell on it. He dreaded being caught by the humans who had put it out. He bent his stomach and pulled himself up to the branch. Holding on with one pair of hands, he tried loosening the string with his other hands.

While he was working and pulling, the bell kept ringing and soon, there were sounds coming from a distance.

Randall gasped and hurried up. He then got it loose and he dropped to the ground. He began running off into the woods, but he didn't get there before his form was spotted.

The two adults running toward the trap saw a long slender form running away, and one carried a loaded gun. He stopped and quickly took aim. He fired.

As he neared the trees, a big blast landed in the ground near to Randall's left shoulder. He stumbled a moment, but he ran a different direction and made it to the shadows in time before he was fired at again.

The humans were clearly on to him now.

Randall climbed a tree so he wouldn't be found right off. The humans hadn't followed him into the woods. He was breathing hard. He would have to go without food tonight. But he had to keep on trying.

The two men were back at their trap and saw that it had been sprung, but had heard the struggling. They had caught it, but it had managed to get away. This was no ordinary animal they were dealing with.

The neighbors were all getting tired of losing eggs and chickens to this creature. They were soon going to plan a group hunt and track this thing down before it harmed anyone.

As he sat up in the tree, maybe it was time to rethink his food choices. They might have been mad at him for taking their chickens.

He left that area that night and went to another, looking around carefully for traps of any kind. He might not be able to see the best, but there were security lights around these farms. He could see around that way, and after being shot at twice that night, it might be better if he went around the farms, invisible only.

He soon came to one of the other farms and instead of going after the chickens, he started going through the garbage instead. Just for anything to eat. He tore open the bags. The smell wasn't the best, but he had to try something besides killing chickens.

Randall did find some pieces of food in the trash. He hated living like an animal. But if he was going to live, he had to do this.

But then, since he had worn out his welcome around these farms, maybe it was better that he moved on. He finished off what he could in that trash and moved on to the next home, digging in the trash. He just wanted to be full enough before he moved on. He just wasn't getting anywhere around these homes.

He wished he had some gear to at least store some food and water for him, as he didn't know when he could get another good meal or drink, and he certainly didn't want to drink that filthy swamp water.

He knew he would have to get inside a human's home to try to get back to the monster world, but he was just so concerned with getting inside a home because of the treatment he had gotten in the first home he had been banished to.

Randall was as full as he was going to get for tonight. He headed back to a spot in the woods. He got a fire started and went to bed. He would get a good long drink, raid some trash again tomorrow and then set off.

…

Most of the humans had begun setting the traps closer to their chicken coops. One of them was bound to nab him sooner or later.

….

Randall woke up around midday the next day. He made sure his fire was out. The winds were starting to pick up. It wasn't exactly a sunny day today. He looked up at the sky and dark, threatening clouds were rolling in.

He hadn't experienced any rain yet while being here. It had obviously been a dry spell all month. But those clouds were looking nasty. He began to look for a better shelter. He had to stay out of the wet elements. He could get sick easily if he didn't.

He did find a rundown house deeper in the woods. It would have to do for now. The winds really began to pick up. It started to rain and really pour. It was thundering and lightning too.

Randall was glad he had found shelter just in time. He could still feel the winds through the open windows, and some rain got in, but he stayed in the back part of the house and he stayed dry. He even managed to find an old bed there too and used the blanket to stay warm.

It was obvious he wasn't going anywhere today. He laid down and went back to sleep. It was the only thing he could do at the moment.

By nightfall, the storm had stopped. He got up again and went to investigate the outdoors. It was wet outside. But, wet or not, he needed to get more food if he was going to move on.

He went down to the main farm with the biggest amount of livestock. He found the water trough and got his big drink, then even though the chicken pen looked tempting, he was not going to raid it tonight.

The chickens could sense his presence as he was going to go by it for going to the dumpster out back of it. Though the chickens were looking tempting. But he gave in to the other temptation instead.

But just when he was about to go past the chicken pen, something from underneath the wet ground suddenly sprang on him. It was a net.

Randall knew this wasn't good. He was practically in a U position in this net. He began pushing and struggling to get out of it. He had to get away before humans got a hold of him.

…

Inside the house, there was a beeping going on on a monitor. They had something by the chicken coup. The father and son hoped it was the creature killing their chickens. The father got his gun and loaded it. He was ready to deal with this thing once and for all.

 **Yep, Randall got himself into one bad fix, all for the wrong taste in what he wanted for food. And so many other creatures out there face the same dilemma when they can't catch enough food in the wilds.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Some abuse takes place.**

Randall had managed to pull his head up higher than his feet, but he didn't make enough progress to get out before he heard a door open and footsteps coming his way. He tried to hurry, but it didn't work this time. His body was too cramped to be able think about vanishing. He continued to try to pull himself up though.

Suddenly, a light shined onto him and he shut his eyes.

The two humans were mystified of what they saw in the net. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The father said.

As the boy neared, he said, "Looks like some kind of lizard, Pa."

Randall was at least relieved when he wasn't called a gator.

"I saw it looked like a thin snake or something when I've seen it in the dark a few times. But now that I see it up close, looks nothing like no snake or lizard I ever seen before." The father said.

Randall was looking at them without moving and he did notice the gun in the father's hands. He knew this might be the end of him in just moments. The light had been lowered to down his body. Then he saw the father move his gun. He shivered. His breathing quickened.

Then he felt a touch from the gun on his back down at the bottom of the net. It made him jump and he growled. He began to squirm again.

"What are we going to do with him, Pa?"

"This creature deserves to die since he was killing all our chickens."

Randall gulped at that. Then he saw the man raise his gun. This was it. He closed his eyes.

The father had raised the gun, but it was the other end aiming at the lizard. He gave one strong thrust of his arms with the gun and the harmless end of the gun made contact with the creature's head.

He heard a yelp of pain, but the struggling was over.

"Untie the rope."

The kid untied the rope and the lizard fell to the ground.

The father then picked up the rope and began dragging the net to the back shed. It was where he did his horse shoeing and other things.

Once in the shed, the lights were turned on and the net was taken off and the lizard's body was spread out and rolled over to check out what it looked like.

The humans saw all of Randall's markings and how many limbs he had.

"Wow. Such unique feet and colors, Pa." The kid said.

"Regardless, he's a menace, son. He must be done away with. We can either stuff him as a trophy, skin him, or we sell him to the authorities. But then, maybe we can have some fun with him before we kill him. Go get that rope and we'll tie him down."

The boy went to get rope while the father raised the lizard monster onto the table. He turned him onto his back. He looked for signs of life, and indeed, he could make out the chest and stomach moving as he was breathing.

His son returned and they began tying all of the arms and legs down. And using some of the net, cutting some off, the father even made a muzzle that he slipped on over Randall's head, but before tying it off, he had a look in the mouth. He saw some really sharp teeth and a blue tongue that was forked like a snake's. He then tied it off so he wouldn't be able to open his mouth.

"We'll leave him here for now, son. We'll take care of this in the morning. Double check all the ropes that he won't be able to get away."

They both checked all the ropes and they were tied on tight. They went back to the house for the night.

….

Some hours later, Randall awoke to a horrendous headache. He moaned, but found he couldn't open his mouth to voice anything. He felt something on his head. He saw he was in pitch blackness. He tried to move his hands to his face to remove whatever was on over his head to get it off, but it was no use.

He felt the ropes on his hands and feet. All of his limbs had been spread all out and tied down.

Randall shivered. Where was he? Was he going to be tortured? It made him shiver some more, and a chill even went through his gut. He had to get loose before the humans came back. He felt he was on a hard surface, a table perhaps. But he didn't feel pain on his body yet, besides his head, though some minor ones on his limbs.

He tried his hardest all night long to get loose, but the ropes were too tight. He soon saw daylight creep in and he was tired. He just wanted to sleep, but was so scared of what the humans were going to do to him. He had heard their statements that they were going to kill him. He had to hurry and get loose and get away.

Around mid morning, the doors to the shed opened up and Randall closed his eyes. The ropes had been so tight that he couldn't get loose. But in stepped the two humans again.

When they closed the doors and turned the lights on, Randall could make out all sorts of sharp objects around the room. He gulped. He looked at the father and son. They were preparing some knives or something.

The boy came over first. He saw the lizard looking up at him with fearful green eyes.

"He's awake, Pa."

"Good. I want him to feel all the things we're going to do to him since he killed our chickens. Think of your prize winning hen, son. He has to pay for it." The father said.

Usually, Randall knew better than to mess with anyone else's prizes. But he hadn't known which was which, and he had to eat while out there. Sure there were plenty of other prize chickens he could get in place of it.

Randall squirmed again. His voice was muffled by the muzzle not allowing him to open his mouth. He really had something to say about this. Killing him wouldn't bring that stupid chicken back.

The father saw him squirming. "Good. The squirmier, the better. It makes it more fun for this."

The boy was all for killing the pesky lizard, but torturing was another.

"Now it's time for the lizard to pay the price before he dies." The father said.

Randall gulped. _'No! Please, don't do this!'_ He said to himself. He could only await the fate the humans were going to give him, unless someone was able to stop them. But who would help him anyway? If he was going to die anyway, why couldn't they just shoot him instead? Put an end to him without him having to suffer?

He saw the father coming at him with a large pole stick in his hands. He let out a muffled whimper. He feared more hits on his already sore head the most, but he didn't want to be hit at all. He began to breathe faster and started trying to move away, but he couldn't.

The father was pleased this lizard was scared of him. He was going to enjoy this.

With the net muzzle on his head, Randall couldn't even say anything to defend what he did. The netting wasn't in his eyes, but they had his fronds flattened down and his mouth tied shut.

The man saw the widened eyes on the lizard. Seeing those sad eyes wasn't going to stop him from punishing him for what he did. He was now standing on the right side of his victim. His son could only watch with what his dad was about to do.

The father raised the stick high in the air.

Randall closed his eyes and looked away. _'Just make it quick.'_

The man looked squarely for the most intended target, which was why the lizard had stolen the chickens in the first place. He brought it down directly just below Randall's diaphragm.

Randall's cry of pain came out muffled. The blow instantly had knocked the wind out of him. He had managed to bare his teeth at the pain.

Now the humans knew this was no ordinary lizard. Normal ones didn't cry out like that. But the father was determined to make him pay.

Randall tried to move his hands to hold and rub the sore spot, but to no avail. Nausea set in. But it didn't end there. There came another blow.

The father wanted to make the lizard cry out more and more. And the more he struck blows to the helpless body before him, the more he got.

In the end, tears were falling from Randall's eyes and he was breathing hard. He had received blows to his ribs, his belly, two of his arms, a leg, and his tail. But his poor belly had gotten the most blows. Up to six. Randall had cried out at the top of his lungs every time.

The father was pleased with his handiwork when he was done. He saw that where he had landed blows so hard that the skin was beginning to darken. Deep bruises at the most if not any broken bones.

"Now, son. It's your turn."

The boy felt sorry for the poor lizard at that time.

Tears were still in Randall's eyes when he heard that and opened his eyes, but still trying desperately to breathe. His whole body hurt, but his stomach and lower chest probably did the most.

The boy stepped forward. "So what do you want me to do, Pa?"

The dad had put his pole down and he stepped over to a stand that had other supplies on it. Then he picked up a big, sharp knife.

Randall let out a pained whimper.

"Here, take the knife."

The boy took it. "What do I do with it?"

"Now the torturing is over. It's time to get to the killing part. It's time to gut him! Just think of your prize hen as you look at him. Make me proud, son. I'll leave you alone if that'll help take the pressure off." The father left.

The boy looked at the knife in his hand and then at the lizard. He could see that it was looking at him, breathing hard and fear in his eyes. He saw the lizard shake his head at him.

It was even hurting Randall to breathe right now. The father had surely done some damage to him with his hard blows.

The boy approached and he shook his head some more and he whined in pain.

The boy put his knife to Randall's face. "You do deserve every ounce of punishment you're getting for what you did to our poor chickens. Though I usually don't like torture, but you killed my prize hen!"

"Get another!" Randall said. "Let me go!" He had bared his teeth to get his voice out.

"I knew it! You could talk! When I heard your cries of pain." The boy said and he cut the net muzzle off.

Randall was relieved he could open his mouth again. "Let me go, …you little brat!"

"Why did you kill our chickens?"

"It was only… about food. Easier to catch… than wild animals."

"Yeah, well, that's not going to happen anymore." The boy said and he pierced the knife into Randall's stomach.

Randall screamed to high heaven. "AWWWW! Stop! Please stop!"

The boy drew the knife down a bit. Blood pooled at the surface. Then he took the knife out.

"If I let you go, I better not ever see you around here again, lizard. Deal?"

Randall cringed, but said, "Deal."

The boy began cutting the ropes, and Randall's hands were immediately on his wounds. But as he got his last foot free, Randall was glaring at him too, and then he gave the boy a good whack with his tail in the shoulder, knocking him down.

Randall hurriedly got up and got off the table. It hurt to stand for a moment, but he began moving.

The boy recovered and then he grabbed the pole. He was going to get it.

Randall was nearly out the door when a hard blow hit him directly in the back. It made his front half go down to the ground and crying out again. But he saw the boy with the pole in his hands, about to bring it down again.

Despite his pain, he acted quickly and made himself vanish and he moved before he brought it down on his head. The pole came down, but only hit air.

The boy looked on the ground and could see blood trailing. He followed it. But before he could get in a blow, a blue tail tripped him up and he felt backwards, hitting his back on the wall. It made him go unconscious.

Randall reappeared. He glared down at the kid. Now he just needed to get out of here. But first, he had to find something to cover up this wound. Bruises would heal.

He cringed with every breath. He looked around the shed for anything that he could wrap the wound with. He soon found some cloths. He took up to three of them. He put one on over the wound, applying pressure, then put the other ones on over it.

He glanced over one more time at the boy, still out, then he left the shed. His actions were only in self defense.

Once out, Randall took to all eights. He winced as he went. He couldn't move as fast now, with two hurt arms and a hurt leg. He was limping terribly. His tail hurt, his ribs hurt, but his stomach really hurt. His breathing was heavy.

Randall soon made it to the woods. He wished he was home and could check into the hospital. But he needed to find one home with a small child. He couldn't give up.

He soon found some rocks to cross by a creek and the water looked inviting.

He went down to it ever so slowly and laid down, trying to soothe his injuries. He laid on his belly at first, but cringed and moved to his left side. Some of his blood ran down the water.

After some few minutes, he got out and moved on. He crossed the creek and moved further toward the road. He had to find a door and soon.

….

The father came into the shed to see if the job was done, but instead, he found his son unconscious and the lizard gone. He ran to his son and batted his face gently to get him to wake up.

"Wake up! Wake up, son!"

The boy came to. The man hugged his son for dear life.

"Where's the lizard?"

"I killed him and got him out of here. I tripped over the pole, Pa." The boy said.

The man saw blood on the floor. "Why don't I believe you? You wouldn't have been able to move him on your own. And I saw the footprints out there."

"Ok! I let him go! He promised he wouldn't come back. Then he attacked me!"

After he heard that, now that the lizard had attacked a child, and his at that, the lizard had to be destroyed.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you alone. And animals can't promise things. I know he'll be back otherwise." The man said. He went to go get his gun.

"But he wasn't a normal lizard, Pa."

"I don't care what he was. He has to be destroyed. Come on. We aren't going to rest until that lizard is dead."

The boy reluctantly followed.


	5. Chapter 5

The pain in his stomach was only getting worse. Randall was in extreme pain. He had to stop often just to catch his breath. Sometimes he would lay down to relieve the pressure he was feeling in his belly.

Within hours of getting away, he could swear he felt his belly swelling. His blood soaked through the cloths.

He laid down on his back, trying to relieve the pressure and pain. "Oh, what did he do to me?" Randall asked himself. He then moaned as a powerful wave of pain hit him.

His head was spinning at times as he was dizzy and didn't know where he was going. He was just trying to get far away from that human home.

But just as he was not feeling well, around sunset, he saw a home where he knew there were small children. He made his way to it.

He saw the kids were playing outside, he was laying low to the ground, he saw the mother was reading a book a ways away. Chances are, the front door wouldn't be locked. He snuck inside without being seen. He had looked around for signs of a father nearby and there was no sign of him. He got into the house, made his way to one of the kids' bedrooms and got under the bed. He wished he didn't need the cloths around him, but he needed them.

….

The father and his son had tracked Randall this far. It had been hard to find it again after he had crossed the creek, walking on rocks. But they soon found it again.

If they had anything to do with it, that lizard was going to be dead before nightfall!

….

Randall heard sounds of the kids in the house. He really hoped for his sake that one of his fellow monsters came out tonight.

Since the kids were so young, they had to go to bed early. A little girl came into the room he was staying in. He wasn't going to do anything to attract her attention, not even scare her he was in too much pain. He didn't feel too good.

The girl was soon tucked in by her mom. And not too soon, there was a creak and Randall heard it. A monster was finally coming out!

…..

The father and son had now tracked Randall to the house and he wrung the doorbell.

A blonde woman answered the door. "Yes?"

"Hi, Ma'am. We have reason to believe you have a huge lizard in your house. We have tracked it here. It attacked my son earlier today and he might be attacking yours right now."

"Impossible. I never saw anything. And my kids would be screaming if there was."

"Mind if I check just to make sure? This lizard is extremely dangerous. He's also a chicken killer. The chicken killer in these parts."

"Alright, but the gun stays here." She said as she let them in.

"I need the gun just in case. I'll pay for any damage I cause, I promise." He said and began a look through the house.

Then he heard some hard laughing from a room. They all took off running for the room.

…

George Sanderson had just made the little girl laugh, and Randall thought it was stupid instead of scaring her. But then he heard loud footsteps. "Don't worry, honey, we're coming!" Came a woman's voice.

"Oh!" Randall winced and he made his move. George was backing up.

"Move, George!" Randall ran and jumped onto George, pushing both of them through the door.

George had been so shocked that Randall Boggs had just tackled him back through his door.

"Quickly! Deactivate the door!" Randall cried out desperately.

The assistant quickly deactivated the door.

…..

The adults and boy got into the room just as the lizard had tackled something else right into the closet door and closed it.

The man ran forward with his gun ready and opened up the door, but found it to be completely empty.

The mother couldn't believe what she had seen. But she ran to her daughter and hugged her and kissed her. "Are you alright, honey? Did he hurt you?"

"No. I'm fine, Mommy. He's a funny monster!" The girl smiled.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Kid." The older boy said. "He's a killer!"

"No, he's not. He's my friend."

They didn't know she meant the other monster.

…..

Randall got off of George. He might not have meant to be seen when he first got back, but the pain became too much.

The other monsters were staring, shocked, at his return. They hadn't seen him in over a month, not all of them knowing he was banished.

Randall gave a big wince of pain and fell to the floor, unconscious.

George couldn't believe that Randall had tackled him like that, but he had seen the adults come in too, so maybe the lizard had saved him from them.

The other monsters slowly approached the fallen lizard, Fungus and Mike being two of them.

The cameras saw the whole ordeal and the CDA was notified of Randall's return.

Mike got near Randall's body and he saw the cloth around Randall's middle, soaked in red.

The CDA soon came in and saw the unconscious lizard. Mike pulled back. The body was nudged, but nothing. The breathing was labored.

A gurney was brought out and Randall was placed on it, tied down so he wouldn't escape.

Sullivan soon came out. He was the new CEO of Monsters, Inc and he was notified of what happened. Randall Boggs was just taken into custody.

"I think he was just playing hurt so we would feel sorry for him." Mike said.

There was some red liquid on the floor.

"I don't think he was faking it, Wazowski." Fungus said. "I saw his skin had deep bruises on him. He was having a hard time breathing. I had been around him long enough to see it."

The blood was cleaned up off the floor.

Sullivan was now feeling bad about what he had done to Randall. He had to find out what happened to him.

…..

Randall had been taken to an ambulance and taken to the hospital. He was rushed immediately to the ER. The cloths were taken off and there was indeed a deep wound in the abdominal wall.

Randall was put on oxygen. His breathing was so labored.

The monster doctors saw that Randall's situation was very serious. His stomach was so swollen that it was apparently filled with fluid. The bruises were also noted and they would get x-rays for any broken bones.

CDA agents stayed to watch the criminal lizard. But a doctor told them that if Boggs didn't get treatment now, his outcome was very grave.

X-rays were quickly taken to see what they were dealing with.

Indeed, there was a lot of fluid in Randall's abdomen. He had two broken arms, a sprained leg, five broken ribs, and some muscle damage near his spine, where he would bend his back when standing upright. He also had a fracture in his tail too. He was in bad shape, but the internal fluid had to be dealt with immediately.

Being under anesthesia was risky for Randall right now, but he was rushed into immediate surgery. The blood from the wound was controlled. They had to put a tube down into his lungs just to make sure he stayed breathing. An IV was put into his upper left arm.

After sterilizing the abdomen and covering his body in sterile sheets, the surgery began.

The doctor performing it made a straight long cut with his scalpel down the majority of Randall's belly. Once the cuts were made at the angles too, the skin was lifted and inside, with more tissues cut to get to the organs, there was a lot of blood found in the abdominal cavity. Something had ruptured. They had to get the blood out and check the organs.

A sucking machine sucked up the excess blood and the organ checking began.

Most of the organs were fine, but when they got to his spleen, they found the problem. Some of his intestines were cut too. There had been a major problem.

The spleen had a good sized rupture in it, obviously from some blow to the belly. Randall's immune system wasn't always the strongest. One of the other doc techs in the room was familiar with Randall and had advised that maybe just half of the spleen be removed.

The half with the rupture was cut off and the docs made sure the good half was sealed off, and any major arteries and vessels were sealed too to keep it from bleeding anymore. The intestines were also treated and sewn up as well. All the excess blood was gone for the moment. They would need to keep an eye on him for a few days to make sure he wouldn't stress himself.

The incisions were sewn up. Then the doctors went about tending to the broken bones while Randall was still under.

The muscle on the right side near the spine had been damaged, but would heal. But there had been fluid buildup in it too and it was drained.

His left front leg was the sprained one. It was his right upper arm and lower left arm that were the broken arms. The tail was seen to last. A minor cast was put on it.

Randall was not in good shape at all. His heart had nearly stopped too during the surgery.

They would keep the tube in his lungs until he woke up. He was also hooked up to a heart monitor too. For right now, he would be watched in the most critical cases. But he was also strapped down so he wouldn't panic when he woke up or try to escape as he was currently still a criminal in his own world.

The surgery and all the treatments had taken well over two hours, but Randall was now stabilized. He was not in a coma, but only time and rest would do him good if he were to wake up from all the trauma he had gone through.

…

By the time the surgery had gotten done, it was time for Monsters, Inc employees to go home.

Sulley had been haunted by what he had seen on the floor today with Randall. He was back and knew he could be a threat. But the way he had fallen unconscious, he seemed to be far from dangerous at the moment.

Mike wanted nothing to do with him. He wanted to spend the evening with Celia. But even he too had never seen Randall just fall to the floor like he did when he returned. He too was bothered by the lizard's return. He knew he could be out to cause trouble later.

Sullivan got his work completed and went to the hospital following work. He had to see the lizard and talk to him. When he asked for Randall Boggs, he was told he was in the NICU unit. The most critical of patients went there.

When Sulley found the room Randall was in, he couldn't believe how he was seeing him.

Randall was unconscious with a tube down his throat. He saw the beeping machine of the heart monitor. He was covered up in blankets.

A pink furry nurse came in to check on him.

"Miss, what happened to him?" Sulley asked.

"Excuse me, Mr-?"

"Sullivan."

"Mr. Sullivan. I'll have to get the doctor." She said. She checked Randall's vitals and left.

Sulley stood over the bed looking at the purple lizard.

Soon, a doctor came in. "Hello, Mr. Sullivan."

"Hello." Sulley replied.

"I am Dr. Row. I am Mr. Boggs' doctor monitoring his situation."

"What's going on with him?"

"When he got here, he was in critical condition, practically dead. He has several broken bones; 5 ribs, two arms, and his tail. But the most urgent need he had was internal bleeding from a ruptured spleen and a stab wound that pierced his intestines. He had to have the damaged part of his spleen removed. He has muscle damage in his back and a sprained leg too. It's going to be a long recovery for him." Dr. Row explained.

"But how did this happen to him?"

"We don't know. Someone must have beat the living daylights out of him. That's the only explanation I could think of."

Sulley knew humans could be dangerous, and he was seeing the results of it on Randall now. He had been gone for over a month after he and Mike banished him. He also knew that Randall was going to go to jail after he left the hospital. The jail had its own medical ward too.

Maybe Sulley could talk to him before he left the hospital. He needed to hear what Randall had to say for himself. But then, maybe justice had been served for what he had done or tried to do.

There wasn't much Sulley could do right now, but he would check on Randall again tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

When Sulley got home, he was alone until well after 10. Mike had finished his evening with Celia. The blue and purple one was waiting for his little green friend.

Mike saw Sulley sitting in his chair, a sullen look on his face.

"Sulley, what's going on?" Mike asked.

"Mike, I think we made a mistake when we banished Randall."

"Why? He deserved it for trying to harm Boo and helping Waternoose."

"Mike, you didn't see what I saw and heard from the doctor what was wrong with him at the hospital."

Mike rolled his eye but asked, "So how is Lizard-boy?"

"He's not good, Mike. He's practically on Death's door. He's in the critical care unit."

"What do you mean?"

Sulley went on to explain how bad it had been to try to save Randall's life. He was currently just unconscious with a tube to help him breathe and hooked up to a heart monitor.

Everything he had just heard shocked Mike. He couldn't believe it. He never would have imagined Randall to be able to be in that state.

"Some human had clearly beat him up so bad for that to happen, but his explanation is still needed to know what happened to him."

"I'll go with ya tomorrow to see him." Mike said. He had to see this for himself.

Mike still needed further convincing.

….

In the morning before work, Sulley and Mike went to the hospital to see how Randall was doing.

He was still in an unconscious state. Everything was the same as it was yesterday.

Mike couldn't believe he was seeing Randall like this.

Dr. Row came in and said, "Everything depends on how strong his will to live is. His heart nearly stopped during surgery yesterday."

"He must have a strong will to live because he made it in the human world for over a month." Sulley said.

"I've been familiar with him for the last five years. He has always been cooperative, if a little temperamental." Dr. Row said.

Mike scoffed at that.

"Mike, you remember what he was like in college. Maybe away from work, he's a different person." Sulley said.

"Yeah, but college changed him. The RORs changed him. Everything changed after that."

"Mike, we have to help him if he comes out of this." Sulley said.

"You remember what he did? Most likely he's not going to forgive us for what we did to him either."

"He's going to need a lot of support to find a will to live again, guys. I heard he came here in CDA custody?"

"Yes, he is on the Wanted List for some trouble that he caused at our job, if he had ever returned. And we see he has." Mike said.

"Until he comes out of this, he's in no shape to go anywhere. If he comes out of it at all. But all his vital signs are going strong. I think he will. He just needs time and rest."

"We'll be back to see him later, well, I will be anyway." Sulley said.

Mike and Sulley went to work for the day.

"After all that he did, is it worth trying to save him, Sul? If he wouldn't stay in the human world, he has to go to jail." Mike said.

"I know what he did, Mike. But I am going to try to help him. He would have died in the human world in that condition. Broken bones he could heal from, but internal bleeding from what he had? Not a chance."

"Well, don't come running to me if he tries to tear your head off when he gets well again."

"It's going to be awhile before he can even do that."

Mike thought his friend was out of his mind for wanting to help that lizard after all he had done.

…..

In the mid afternoon, Randall finally began to open his eyes. He felt so tired and dizzy. His vision was blurry as usual, but he tried to look around. But then, he felt something in his mouth and he tried to swallow, but couldn't. He began to panic.

His voice could be heard from out in the hallway. His nurse was right outside. She had never heard such a sound yet and she heard it coming from her patient's room. She ran into the room to see the lizard was awake and panicking.

"Calm down! Calm down! It's alright, Mr. Boggs. You're safe." She said.

Randall saw it was a monster female speaking to him.

He calmed down when he saw he was in the monster world again. "Get… this… out…" He said, muffled.

"Very well, just hold on a moment." She said.

Randall saw her tag said Bonnie. She left the room.

She came in with Dr. Row. "Hello, Mr. Boggs. I am Dr. Row. You remember me, right?"

Randall nodded. Then he pointed to the tube.

"Yes, I was getting to that. You were brought here in such critical condition that we had to put this tube in you to make sure you would keep breathing. You nearly died during your surgery to save your life." Dr. Row explained as he began to dismantle the tube and take it out of Randall's throat.

Randall coughed a little after it was out. His mouth was so dry and his throat was scratchy. Then he cleared his voice.

"What… did you… find…?"

"From x-rays before the surgery, you had two broken arms, a fracture in your tail, five broken ribs, and a lot of fluid in your belly. You also had some muscle bruising on your back and a sprained leg. And when we went in immediately to take care of the fluid in your belly, you had a lot of internal bleeding. You had a ruptured spleen and some pierced intestines from what looked like a stab wound. How did all that happen to you?"

"A human… hit me… lots of times… with a big pole… stick. His son… stabbed me…"

"Why were you in the human world?"

"Banished."

"For what?" The nurse asked.

"For lots of things, Miss." A cop stepped into the room.

Randall looked towards the door. He could make out it was a monster police officer. A round hairless black one. Two arms and two legs. Male. He had brown eyes.

"This lizard is not as innocent as you might think."

"What did he do?"

"Kidnapping, assault, industrial espionage, and conspiracy."

Randall looked down sadly. He tried to curl his top arms around himself and for the first time, he saw the cast on his right arm, and a leather bond on his left wrist, but with the IV in it too.

"What's this for?" He was getting his mouth wet enough again.

"You are under arrest, Boggs. But under surveillance while you are here at the hospital for your injuries."

Randall knew that coming back had had it's risks, but he would much rather face it here than out there in the human world after getting beaten two times now by two different humans, or three, or four. The human girl first, then that mother, then the father, and the boy.

"When… am I leaving?"

"We'll see how you are in a few days. Not for awhile yet, Randall." Dr. Row said.

Randall was grateful for right now.

The cop left the room for right now, but was outside the room. The doc and nurse had him lay back as he wanted to examine the injuries and show him.

The blankets were pulled down and Randall immediately saw what he meant by injuries.

He saw the casts on his body. He had casts on two arms, his tail, and his chest. His stomach was just covered in bandages. His hurt leg was in a brace.

He looked up at the doctor. "With the way I look right now, I'm not going anywhere for a long time."

"You might be out of here within a week, but we have to make sure that your spleen is not bleeding anymore and you can eat and digest things properly considering the intestines were damaged too. And monitoring your heart and lungs with the broken ribs."

"Whatever happens, Dr. Row, thank you. For saving me."

"You're welcome, Randall. I hope you can get out of what trouble you are in."

"Felt like that father beating me half to death felt like justice was served if anyone had seen it."

The cop had heard him say it. "Maybe, lizard. But you are still facing trial soon." He said to himself in a low voice.

"I also noticed some scarring there on your face. What are those from?" Dr. Row asked.

"When first thrown through the door to my banishment, a human mother beat me in the head and face with a shovel."

"But she didn't cause anymore of the injuries?"

"No."

"Well, I'll go get you something to drink since you're talking well enough again and we'll see about food in a little while." Bonnie said.

"Thanks." Randall licked his lips. He was thirsty.

The nurse got him some water and he was ever so thankful for it. For the first time in over a month, it wasn't from a swamp or an animal's trough.

"You feel like you can eat some food?"

"I don't know yet."

"Now that you're awake and talking to us, you'll be in here overnight and see how things go and if things are better in the morning, we'll get you moved to a regular room." Dr. Row said.

"I thought I was in one."

"No. Your case was so critical that you are in the intensive care unit right now."

"Oh."

"Here, lay back. I'm going to cover you back up now."

Randall was glad to have his blankets back.

"Just get some rest now and we'll see about your food around dinner time." Bonnie said.

Randall was growing tired again. He was left alone. He closed his eyes and dozed off.

….

"When is he getting out?" Randall awoke to a voice saying that.

"Probably in a week."

"Where's he going to be taken?"

"The medical ward at the prison."

Randall opened his eyes and he saw a big blue furball in his room. He knew that voice sounded familiar.

"Sullivan!" Randall cried out and he panicked for a moment.

Sulley and the officer turned to him. He saw a scared lizard.

Randall tried to get loose. But the straining of it all made lots of pain go through him and he stopped, wincing and breathing hard. He held his chest and stomach under the blankets.

"It's alright, Randall. Calm down." Sulley said.

Randall bared his teeth at him. "You! This is your fault!" He shouted at him.

"Me? I didn't do that to you."

"No, but you threw me through that door! I had to struggle to survive out there! Humans did this to me because of your actions!"

"Randall, I'm sorry this happened to you."

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it!"

"Look, I have been checking in on you since you got back to see how you are doing. I see that you are better than this morning."

"Why should you be worrying about me? All I am is nothing to you and Wazowski. And to everyone else."

"It was wrong of us to take such matters into our own hands, but you did need to be taught a lesson, Randall."

"A lesson? Look what your lesson got me. It nearly killed me!"

"Randall, I'm here to make it up to you. Is there anyone you want me to call or do you need anything?"

"I can't even look at your ugly face! Get out!" Randall snarled angrily.

Sulley was saddened by his shouting, but he knew he should give Randall his space.

"Alright, but I'm coming back tomorrow."

"Don't bother."

Sulley reluctantly left the room. Then the cop came forward.

"How could you do that to him? He was only trying to be a caring friend."

"He was never my friend. It was his fault that I got these injuries in the first place. For banishing me. I don't want him here."

"Other than your doctor, he might be the closest thing you've got to it right now. At least he was willing to come and check on you. But is there anyone that can be called?"

"My sister, but she couldn't care less about me when she has her own son to keep her company."

"I doubt that is true. Come on. What's her name?"

"Amanda Boggs."

The cop left the room and told the nurse that Randall was awake now and he might be willing to eat. But he needed to make a phone call.

He looked up Amanda in the phone book and dialed her number.

"Hello?" A female voice picked up.

"Hello, Ms. Boggs? I am Officer Ron Palaska. I am here at the hospital in regards to your brother, Randall Boggs."

"Randall? Why's he there?"

"He's been hurt, my dear."

"I'll be there soon." Amanda said and hung up.

Ron hung up and went back to the room. Randall looked back up at him.

"I called your sister. She said she'll be here soon."

"Oh, great."

"She needs to know." Palaska said.

Randall really didn't want her to see him in this condition, but when he was well, he would be going to prison. Might as well see her while he could.


	7. Chapter 7

Amanda had rushed Rex, her son, to a babysitter before she went to the hospital. When she got in, she was in the critical care unit and she saw her brother was eating some food when she first entered.

He was sitting up and she could see his arm in a cast and the ribs in a cast too. He stopped eating when he noticed her.

"Randall."

"Amanda."

She walked up to him and she gave him a hug.

Randall couldn't help but hug her back. Tears came to his eyes.

But when they let go of each other, Amanda snapped. "How could you?! How could you do such rotten things?!"

Randall cringed at her angry voice. He sobbed. "I thought I was doing the right thing! I didn't mean for it to get carried away as it did. It was Waternoose that wanted me to do those horrible things! He would have done away with me if I didn't."

Amanda knew her brother better than that. Yes, it had to be because he had been ordered to do it.

"But how did this happen to you?"

"I was in the human world for over a month. I was beaten nearly to death, but did manage to get back."

Palaska heard that Randall wasn't the same with his sister as he was with Sullivan. He sounded like someone who loved his sister right now. He wasn't lying to her, at least on the part of his injuries.

Randall winced when a deep breath and a jolt in his stomach happened. "Man, this hurts!"

He laid back, breathing hard.

Amanda pulled down the blanket and saw the belly being held. "What happened?"

"I had a ruptured spleen and pierced intestines. Surgery to correct it. And broken ribs up here."

Now she could see why her brother was here in the critical unit. He did need the extra care.

"It's alright, Randall. We'll work this out together." She took his hand.

He gave her a sincere smile. It was hard to stay mad at him.

She stayed with him for awhile. He finished his dinner and they talked. Palaska stayed out in the hall.

…..

Amanda called the babysitter saying she would stay at the hospital overnight. By the next morning, Randall's vitals seemed strong enough that he was moved to a regular hospital room.

Amanda and medical staff wanted him to try to walk.

Randall was able to walk, but limp on the sprained leg. A new officer was in place of Palaska. He watched what the lizard would do.

Randall was in too much pain to run or do anything. With his stomach hurting with the healing incisions and hurt ribs, it even hurt to take real deep breaths at times. There was no way he was going anywhere. He wouldn't have minded going home with his sister or his own home.

"Have you checked my apartment?" Randall asked her.

"No. I can if you want me to."

"Please. I need to know if it's alright."

"Alright." Amanda said.

Amanda left after breakfast to go check on Rex and bring him to his uncle's apartment. His neighbor had a spare key to get inside.

Once inside, the two lizards could see everything was where it should be. It was such a small and boring place. There would be no way Amanda would raise Rex here.

Amanda also talked to the landlord about what would become of her brother's apartment.

"If he doesn't pay his rent soon, he is going to be evicted."

"He's in the hospital right now, sir. It will be soon, I promise." She said.

Amanda went back to the hospital later in the afternoon to talk to Randall while Rex was in school.

"Everything is still there, but the landlord said that if the rent isn't paid, you're going to be evicted." She said.

"No need to worry about that anymore. You're going to have a new home at the prison anyway." The new cop said.

Randall didn't want to go there. When he was in bed, he was cuffed to the bed.

"Amanda, you have to go to Monsters, Inc and get my stuff from my locker. Someone can clean it out for you. I can give you the combination number. But please, get my things from there and the apartment."

"I will, little brother."

Randall wrote down the number of his locker and the combo number for it and gave it to her.

She left to go there before they closed for the day.

He knew his sister was trustworthy. But he didn't like the glare the cop was giving him. Something about him gave him the creeps, and Randall was in no condition for fighting. He looked away and laid back. He just wanted to avoid looking at him.

Palaska returned later in the evening. He wasn't as creepy as the other one.

Randall almost hated being alone right now. He saw they carried weapons that could do harm if they hit someone, and he didn't want to be hit again. He had endured enough torture.

"How long do you think my sentence will be?" He asked Palaska.

"I don't know. I'm just here to be your guard."

Sulley soon came back and he was once again, unsuccessful at getting Randall to talk to him much.

"Randall, when are we going to get past this ancient rivalry?" Sulley asked.

It got the purple lizard to look at him.

"Everything always came so natural to you! You've had everything you wanted all your life. I haven't had the luxury of a loving, rich family. Or not even a lot of love, except from my sister. Everyone loves you and always hated me. I always had to work real hard to get what I wanted and you were always stealing it away from me! You didn't even finish college! Even Waternoose liked you better! I might have built the scream extractor for him, but he never gave me any credit for it. He never praised me for my hard work. I wasn't trying to hurt anyone, just trying to help out with the energy crisis."

Sulley had no idea he had been treated that way.

"Look, Randall, I'm going to tell you something that I told Mike a long time ago just before we got expelled from college. Sure, a lot of people love me just for being a Sullivan. But I was a failure at a lot of things too. Tests were never my strong suit. But it was Mike's coaching that got me to be where I am today too. He just wasn't meant to be a scarer as much as he wanted to be. And look at you, before the energy crisis came along, at least you made it to be a scarer. Now that's a big plus for you." Sulley said.

Randall could agree with that. And he remembered that Mike too had struggled to get where he was in college, but it was only because being a scarer just wasn't for him. Mike just wasn't scary. But yes, he could be a good coach.

But hearing that Sullivan had been a failure at some things was pleasing to his ears.

"Randall, I just want to put this rivalry behind us. When you get out, or whatever happens, I'll find something for you at the factory. I am the CEO now."

It was amazing that Sullivan was even willing to give him a job.

"Even if I don't stay in jail for long, why would you want to help me?"

"Because, you are in need of some support and friends. You need to have a job to rebuild your life."

Randall felt a little guilt grip his heart. But why couldn't he do this before all this happened? Why did it have to take him to get hurt this bad before someone seemed to care about what happened to him?

"Just leave me alone, Sullivan."

Sulley could respect his wishes. At least he had gotten him to talk to him. He understood a little more now.

"I'll be back soon."

"Don't bother." Randall said in a low voice as the blue one left. Sure, he needed friends, but he just felt he couldn't like the blue behemoth or his friend for all they had done to him.

….

Amanda soon returned and said she had gotten all of his stuff from the factory. It was at her home and she would get the rest of it too. Randall thanked her. At least his things could be saved if not his home.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later, Dr. Row deemed Randall well enough that he could leave the hospital.

He was wheeled down to the lobby, only to be met by a police car.

He would be taken to the prison's medical ward until he was well enough to join the regular joint.

It so hurt to move about. He couldn't help the pain that he felt as he had to move. They had a shackle on his neck hence with two broken arms, he couldn't wear cuffs. Most of his body was covered in casts and bandages. The cops knew they had to be gentle with him in this condition.

Randall was not looking forward to his new accommodations.

The car soon came to the gates and got through. Randall looked at the size of the building. But instead of stopping at the front, where the regular inmates would be taken in, the car drove around the building to the medical area.

Once stopped, it was time to get out and he didn't want to move. But he was pulled on. He ever so slowly got out of the car. His tail was flat on the ground from the cast on it.

He was put into a new wheelchair and taken inside.

He was taken to a cell until further notice. But it wasn't like what he had seen on TV before. It had a huge medical bed to lay in.

Randall got into the bed and the shackle on his neck was taken off. If he needed to get off the bed, he had to use the Help button.

"Officers will be up to see you soon, Boggs." A guard who had taken him in said and left.

As Randall looked around his new room, he saw it was of decent size. It had a counter, a table and stool. It had a toilet and sink in a private area. And the bed was a little comfortable. But all in all, he really hoped he wouldn't have to spend a long time in here.

He waited for awhile, but eventually fell asleep.

….

Some time later, some officers did come to see him. They were here to book him for his actions under orders from the CDA, but knew that Randall wasn't in the best condition to be handled roughly or anything. But he could certainly be questioned and with some help to stand, his number would be taken in and he would be in the system at least until whatever trial and fate awaited him.

Randall was awakened to do what needed to be done. He wasn't so pleased to do it. He hated being here.

The officers dealing with him tried to be gentle but firm with him so they wouldn't agitate the injuries.

After that, he was taken back to his room. All he wanted was to stay in bed. But it wasn't long before he was questioned too.

He told them all that he knew of and why he did what he had done based on how it was supposed to go and the orders of his ex-boss. It would be used as evidence in his trial and sentencing. He hoped he could be released to live with his sister, but then, he remembered the son that she had too.

If released soon, it would be him with his sister and nephew. And with his nephew, Rex, being as young as he was, he didn't know if he would respect to keep his distance with the injuries that he had.

Randall knew he would have to make an effort to get along with his nephew. He wished he had more family that would be able to take care of him while he was like this.

…..

Based on Randall's statements and his current condition, plus some other statements from a few certain others, the trial would be held off for the real sentencing later.

Since everyone had to work during the day and such, under the judge's orders for right now, Randall was better off staying where he was at, where medical staff could look after him as needed. Otherwise, she might have seen that he could have been released to live with his sister, but not when there was a young kid involved.

After what the judge had read and heard, she didn't trust Randall to be near any young kids, not even one related to him. But his sister and or any friends were still welcome to go visit him.

Amanda knew her brother needed some consequences for the actions that he had done, but to have been beaten and tortured the way he was, that he didn't deserve. She would still go and visit him as much as she could. She still loved him.

….

Sulley thought about paying bail for Randall's release, but who would take care of him in his current condition? Everyone had to work all day long. He would have to be cared for at least by a live in nurse or something.

The judge had given the orders that he was going to stay in the prison medical ward until the injuries were healed enough before the real trial would happen.

If after the trial that Randall would be allowed bail, Sulley would be happy to pay it. He would try to see him when he could, but he knew that the lizard was still unhappy to be around him. But he wasn't going to give up on him.

Now that he had seen more from Randall's point of view what happened to him before the banishment and after seeing him come back the way he had, he really wanted to try to start over with him. He wouldn't allow him near Boo again, as long as he acted like a jerk, but maybe in time, they could make amends. But he really wanted to give Randall a new chance in life, being a supportive friend and giving him a job when he got out.

…

Mike still thought that Randall belonged in jail for a long time. He knew how stubborn his blue friend could be when he set his mind on something, but then, so could Mike.

Whenever the lizard would get out, Sulley had told him he would get him a job at the factory again, but Mike knew it was a bad idea. He would watch him like a hawk.

If Randall wanted any respect, he would have to work hard to earn it.

…

When Randall didn't need anything, he mostly laid in his bed either sleeping or reflecting on things on how he was going to make a new life when he wasn't in here anymore. He hoped he wouldn't have to stay long.

The medical staff were annoying, but they just tried to help him. He figured he could do with taking care of himself easily if he had been allowed to go home. At least now that he was past the most critical stages.

But just trying to get out of bed with two broken arms, a hurt tail, the stomach injury, and the hurt ribs was all just too much without crying out in pain. For now, he just had to have help getting out of the bed.

His bandages were changed daily, and Randall hated seeing those disgusting stitches in his skin. They would only be in another week and then he would get them out. But the broken bones would take longer to heal.

His sprained leg seemed to be doing fine. He could walk fine on it, but he still limped.

….

Amanda and Sulley continued to visit him in the coming days, just trying to get him to a start of getting him to reform himself. They were trying to show that they cared about him.

Randall easily showed his more gentle side to Amanda. But for Sullivan, Randall was still grumpy towards him, but he was learning to tolerate him better. At least he was willing to give the lizard a chance when no one else was willing to, other than Amanda.

When the day finally came to get the stitches out of his stomach, he was relieved. But the internal stitches would still take longer to heal and the injury still burned on the inside.

When they were out, Randall felt with his good lower arm along the new scar. It was going to leave an ugly scar there. Then some blood was drawn just to make sure that what was left of his spleen was still functioning properly.

More x-rays were taken of all the broken bones and his belly just to make sure there was no fluid build up from leaking blood or anything.

The bones were healing as they should, and there was no blood anywhere so Randall was healing up fine.

The casts on his two arms were now allowed out of the slings they were in, and they were cut off and replaced. For the few moments his arms had been out to the air, it had felt good.

The tail and rib casts were also replaced. He was glad that he hadn't lost his tail. And he was able to breathe normally. But taking deep breaths sometimes still hurt.

He was making good progress in his body healing. He was so ready to know what his sentence was and if he got bail.

The next time Amanda came to see him, he showed her that he no longer had stitches.

She was happy for him. Though from the look of it, it was going to leave a good sized scar. And it was going to be about another month before all the casts could come off. She just wanted her brother to heal both physically and mentally.

…..

Though his body was healing, and he would let the medical staff help him because he had no choice, inside, Randall was screaming.

He wanted out of jail, he wanted to go home. Despite the leftover injuries, he wanted to know his sentence now.

Soon, Officer Palaska came to visit him and told that the judge had just confirmed his trial now that he was doing better.

"She moved up your case since she heard you have been doing so well. Your case comes to court in two weeks, Boggs." Palaska said.

"Thanks." Randall muttered.

At least it wouldn't be too much longer.

It had been three weeks since his return, and only two weeks since he got out of the hospital.

A week later, the casts on his arms and tail were replaced with special braces instead for the rest of the healing time required. He was glad for that. These could be taken off if needed. But his chest would stay in a cast for awhile longer.

When his sister visited that week, he asked her if she would be at his trial.

"Of course. I'll be happy to testify too. They already asked me that when I found out you were back."

"I just want to get out of here. It's making me feel claustrophobic. Never any privacy and needing help with everything."

"Yeah, that would be annoying, but you needed help for so long. With everyone working all day long, no one would have been able to help you do the things you needed help with."

"I could have managed on my own. I still have two good arms and all my legs are fine."

"Maybe now you could, but not a month ago you couldn't."

She did have a point.

"Randall, I promise I'll do everything I can to help you in the trial. I'll be there. The daycare program still takes care of Rex for me. They'll be watching him when the trial is going on."

He knew his sister would have to find reliable babysitters for her son.

Later on, Sulley came by to see him too and he also said he would be at the trial. But he needed to know everything before he knew what to say at the trial. He hadn't always known Randall the way Amanda did. Though he did remember him being a shy, nerd type back in college, before the RORs influence started changing him and the loss in the Scare Games.

Randall finally gave in and told him the whole truth behind everything.

He and his sister began life with decent parents until they died in a car wreck. Then they were split up and raised in foster care. Randall had managed to keep his kind manners up until college. Then the RORs happened to him. They viewed most politeness manners as weakness. Or emotions for that matter.

They had toughened him up, to where he would feel almost nothing. And being rejected was hurtful. And when he graduated from the University, he was proud of himself, but after the loss in the Scare Games, he just hadn't been much more than a joke to everyone else for the rest of his college career.

Randall had been so happy he scored the job at Monsters, Inc so many years ago, but he just held a grudge against Sulley for so long because he got all the good credits. Everyone loved him. And when he kept on getting the record higher than his, it made him so mad.

When the energy crisis started, Waternoose had asked him to build the scream extractor and he would be promised fame, money, and attention he so desperately wanted. But of course, that wasn't to be. And despite doing what his boss had requested, Randall had still been shunned of the proud work he had been doing.

Sulley had had no idea how hard their ex-boss had been on Randall. But he had seen how Waternoose really was under that grandfather like apparel when he finally showed his true actions at the end.

"And what if you had refused to work on the machine?" Sulley asked.

"If I didn't, he would have sought to banish me or kill me. One of the two. He had already began downgrading my paychecks. That's also why I was working so hard in scaring too, so I could have the money just to live." Randall replied. "Not just to beat you."

"Waternoose was the center of if all?"

"Yes. He would have had me take the blame if we were ever caught by someone other than you and Wazowski. But then, you heard him give me the orders to attack you."

"Yes."

"And when he gave the orders to finish you off, I was just so desperate by that time to just have things going my way for a change, and you just got in the way, like you always did. But I'm sure he didn't even care for what you did to me. I was expendable to him once I had the machine done for him."

"I was attached to that little girl, Randall. I couldn't let you or him harm her. She's my friend."

"I don't even know what it feels like to have real friends. So many have always used and dumped me. Though with what I might be facing soon, it might have been better if those humans had killed me or have let the internal bleeding kill me."

"Randall, don't talk like that. I know my apology doesn't make up for what was done to you, but I am willing to make it all up to you. I see the doubt in your eyes. That you're sorry for what you did. Your sister sees it too. She wants you to come home. And from what we have learned about the human children at least from the girl was that they are really no more different than our own kind's children, other than that the human kids are of course, still our energy sources, but laughter is way more potent than screams."

"I'm not up to make kids laugh, Sullivan. I'm not a funny guy. For my own ways, yes, but not for others. Any other job, I'll take it. You did offer me a job when I got out." Randall said.

"Yes, and I'll find one for you."

This had been the longest that Randall had let Sulley stay in his room and talk with him.

Things seemed to be going smoother now, and the trial was only one week away.

This was nice of Sullivan to even think about offering him any job after what he had done in Waternoose's plans. But he still also had to finish recovering too.

Randall finally began to think that being enemies with this guy was all wrong. He did need some friends and the blue furball was seeming to try to be a friend to him. He might have been willing to give it a chance, but even Sullivan still had to earn his trust and no stealing things from him.

Sulley didn't want to steal anything from Randall and he wanted to give him a job where he would at least major in. Working on machines seemed good, maybe he could help work on the canisters for their energy supply?

"Randall, the cans that we use now to store the laugh energy are much bigger than the scare ones. Since you built the scream extractor, and seem to be good with machines, you could help build and make sure they are accurate. And I promise I would give you good pay. Alright, you'll be the top advisor on the make of the cans."

"I can go along with that." Randall gave a little smile.

"We'll see how things go at the trial next week. See ya then." Sulley said as he had to leave for the evening.

Randall wished he could leave too. He was allowed loose in his cell as he was allowed to move about with no help.

Sullivan's offer had been a good one. Besides, there would surely be plenty of other workers who wouldn't care to see him anyway. He would be fine with that. This would be a good job offer.

And Sulley seemed to treat Randall better than Waternoose ever had. It would be nice to at least have a boss that treated him right.


	9. Chapter 9

A couple days later, a lawyer was hired for Randall to help him out in his trial. It was a lawyer that had a certain liking for reptilians, as he knew that they were often a most distrusted bunch. He was glad to take this case.

He was a red male with dragon like features. He had wings too. Red eyes. Two arms and six legs. He had spikes going down his back. He wore a black shirt suit. His name was Mr. James Quiverstone.

Randall could see how he got the last name. He was a rather intimidating monster. He could tell he was a strictly business kind of person.

Quiverstone made it clear right away that Randall was to tell him every bit of the truth for what he was about to face at the trial in a few days and he would make it clear that what he said was the truth to the judge, witnesses, and the jury.

Randall was nervous talking to him, but he told him everything that he had told Sullivan just a couple days ago.

Quiverstone saw how he surely made the smaller lizard nervous, as the colors flashed he saw. Pink and red meant nervous.

"Judging from everything you've said and your reactions to me, I'd say you were up front with me." The dragon said.

"I was. I swear." Randall said.

"Well, I think we're ready for the trial."

Randall was still nervous about what his sentence would be when it was all done. Even when this guy is supposed to stand up for him.

…

Three days later, it was trial day. It was a Thursday.

Randall was at the courthouse in a orange shirt and cuffs on his two good arms, criss-crossing across his chest. His tail was still held low to the ground due to the fracture.

Mr. Quiverstone was standing next to him at the table.

Amanda, Sulley, Mike, Celia, and Fungus were all there to be like advocates for him or just witnesses. Mike just still had so many doubts about the lizard, but he would do what was needed.

The judge was a big brown rhino type monster. He wore a big black robe and looked rather scary too. He had a deep frown into his face.

"We are here to present evidence of the defendant known as Mr. Randall Boggs." He said. His voice was deep too.

The lawyer on the other side said, "I would like to call a Miss Amanda Boggs to the stand." She said.

Randall was a little surprised his sister was the first to the stand. He gave her a little smile. She returned it a bit. But she knew she had to answer the questions truthfully.

The yellow female snake monster approached the stand. "Now, Miss Boggs, how would you describe your relationship with your brother?"

Amanda looked at Randall. He had a curious look on his face. He wanted to know that too.

"If I can go back, he was always such a sweet if shy young monster. We were close when we were kids until our parents died. Then we got separated. But when we reunited years later, he was still nice and well mannered until he went to college. Things changed for him there, and there was a certain hardness to him that I didn't understand. He tried to stay loyal to me and our small family, but the more things got harder for him at work, soon, he decided to shut us out for a long time. But as of recently, we have rekindled our family bond." Amanda explained.

"How would you describe him?"

"Smart, a hard and determined worker, a good brother. He hasn't seen his nephew since he was a baby. My son."

There were some other hard questions asked by both sides and she hated to say any mean thing about him, but she had to tell them.

Amanda had said she had never thought her brother would have stooped so low as to do what he had done, but she still cared for him. He was still family. He deserved a second chance at a new life out of jail.

"Thank you, Miss Boggs. You can step down."

Amanda stepped off.

Randall greatly regretted his actions.

Mike was called next and he definitely didn't have many nice things to say about him, though he did say about how they were friends in college and that was about it. He was also asked about how he felt when he saw Randall return in the shape he had seen.

"It was a shock that he came back in through the door with George Sanderson, looking like he was attacking him. But he got off and he just fell to the floor. And we saw the blood on the floor."

"I was trying to get away from humans and saving George too!" Randall shouted.

"That will be enough, Mr. Boggs. You'll have your chance to explain later."

"Don't make things hard for yourself, Randall." Quiverstone said with a hand on his shoulder.

Randall sat down. He said that he remembered it all too well in a low voice to his lawyer.

Mike went on to explain how Randall had tried to harm him with the scream extractor and in the chase.

From Mike's perspective, the evidence wasn't looking good for Randall. He cringed.

When the eyeball stepped down, Randall gave him a good glare.

Celia was more there just for a supporter of her lover.

Fungus was up next. He was nervous and jittery, but he talked his peace.

He had seen Randall as being bossy, dominant, grumpy, tired and stressed. His boss was mean to him. He didn't get any praise for work that he did. Their relationship was not considered friends and often stressful. But Randall hadn't let him die either at the end of the scream extractor. But he did also say he was a hard and determined worker. He had worked hard to get where he was in the scaring industry, at least before the kid incident.

Then after him, it was finally Sullivan's turn to answer questions.

Sulley explained how Randall had told him everything in what happened and he had done the things he did to him and why he did it. He said he believed in Randall having a second chance.

Randall almost couldn't believe his ears that his old rival had said that. Sure, he knew he needed a second chance, but who would actually give it to him? Sullivan sure was so forgiving about all this. With that being said, the lizard began to really think about giving the blue furball a chance as a friend.

After all the testaments from the main witnesses, a recess was called for them to have lunch. It would resume in a couple of hours.

Randall really did want to tell his side of the story. He and Quiverstone had lunch together with a guard standing nearby. They were at an outdoor restaurant. There were plenty of others staring that a prisoner was eating there.

Randall had some food in front of him, but he wasn't touching it much. His stomach felt so jumpy in possible responses of what he might say in his own say of his actions and or his story. He was also nervous of the other monsters staring at him.

After lunch and talking, the court case began again.

The female lawyer now called Randall to the stand. He nervously went up. His hands were loose for the time being.

She questioned him on a good many things. Then his own lawyer questioned him. And eventually he was allowed to fully tell his story.

Quiverstone did all in his power to try to convince the jury that Randall knew how to be a law abiding citizen. He had never been in trouble with the law up until what happened with Waternoose and the child incident. He might have been grumpy with others, but he had never intentionally tried to harm anyone. It had all been under orders.

Randall had even said that he never wanted to harm anyone. He just thought he was doing the right thing when it came to the scream extractor. He was sorry for his actions. He really wanted a second chance. He had been manipulated all his life by the wrong crowds.

The other lawyer tried to make it seem that Randall was still a bad guy and was trying to see he was put away in jail for a long time.

Judgment would be in the morning to give enough time for the jury to discuss the options.

Randall was sent back to the prison medical ward overnight. He was so stressed out about their decision that he couldn't really sleep that night.

….

At ten a.m. the next morning, the trial was back in action.

The witnesses were back and so were the lawyers and same jury and judge and Randall.

"Will the defendant please rise."

Randall and Quiverstone stood up.

"Has the jury made a decision?" The judge asked.

"We have, Your Honor."

The judge saw the paper and he passed it back to them. Then a male orange tentacle monster read the results.

"We the jury, find defendant, Randall Boggs-"

Randall and Quiverstone awaited the anxious news.

"Guilty, for Industrial Espionage, Conspiracy, Assault, and Kidnapping."

Randall closed his eyes sadly.

The judge then spoke up, "You are to be held in the prison's medical ward until full recovery of the injuries and then moved to the main prison grounds. Lawyers will discuss the full sentencing."

Randall turned around and gave his sister a hug. He didn't want to leave her.

"It'll be alright, Randall. We'll get through this." She said.

"Come on, Boggs. Time to go." The guard was now pulling on him.

"I don't want to go."

"You must go now. I'll see you soon, I promise."

Randall reluctantly was taken away and his good hands were cuffed again.

The witnesses could see how emotional it was.

"I know he was desperate and all, and he tried to kill you, but he never succeeded in it. I hope he doesn't have to spend the rest of his life behind bars." Amanda said.

"He shouldn't. A few months or a few years. Depending on what the lawyers decide and a judge agreeing to it." Sulley said.

Mike would have been nervous about the lizard coming back anyway anytime soon.

Sulley still wanted to give him a chance. He would go and visit him when he could and no doubt Amanda would too.

….

Later on, Randall and Quiverstone were once again waiting on a sentencing.

From another lawyer, they had come up with a month per count of all the troubles as he had only been under his boss's orders and from his own testimony and the others' testimony. His boss would be more prosecuted with all the more severe punishments.

"Four months in jail, then a very strict probation time of 15 months."

Randall didn't want to spend anymore time in jail, but this was better than being told he would be there for a decade or more.

"I'll take it." Randall said. He wanted out as soon as possible.

Quiverstone would continue to be his lawyer until everything was up. He wished Randall the best of luck.

Randall was taken back to the medical ward.

 **I know every court case is different. I just used what I had seen like on many cases of Law and Order like shows.**


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks later, the braces and casts were all removed and new x-rays were taken of the bones.

Each bone looked to be completely healed now. Randall was glad for that, but he didn't want to join the prison.

Doctor's orders were for awhile longer that he could do mostly normal things, but lifting things needed to be kept light for awhile yet, as there were still internal injuries still healing.

But now that he was recovered enough, Randall was escorted to main prison area. He was given an orange shirt to wear. Then his wrists were cuffed and he was taken to his new cell.

He was shoved roughly into it. He nearly fell over.

"There's no free ride around here, Boggs."

Randall gave him a glare.

"And we are aware of your invisibility powers. You are not leaving that cell without that shirt on. And one break of escape and your sentence will be doubled." The guard said.

"I don't plan anything. I want out of here."

"Just follow the rules and you'll have no problems. But some of the other guys can be tough. Just watch yourself." Then he left.

Randall looked down at the stupid shirt. He wanted nothing to do with it. At least he could have it off in here. He sat down on his bed.

It wasn't the most comfy, but he knew it would have to do. He would have preferred his sister's place being under house arrest instead. But he had four months to serve in here for his actions now that he was recovered. He would make sure just to do what he could to get along in here. But he hoped he wouldn't run into his ex-boss. Chances are he would sooner or later.

….

Randall was awoken the next morning with a guard bashing his bars. It startled him enough that he felt he was going to have a heart attack.

"Get your shirt on if you want breakfast, lizard." The guard said.

Randall had thrown the shirt on the floor before he went to bed the night before. He wasn't used to the prison's bed and had had a hard time falling asleep. He was still really tired, but he got up and got it on.

The guard let him out. "Cafeteria is that way. Just follow the others."

He yawned and followed the other prisoners. He saw them head to a line and they picked up plates when it was their turn. He got one too.

Randall didn't quite know if he felt hungry right now, but he knew he needed to eat. He was given eggs, sausage, and some toast for his breakfast. It seemed like such a small meal. But then, he was used to small meals. But he would see how other meals were served later.

Once he had his tray of food, he went looking for a place to have it. He watched the other prisoners warily. He soon found an empty table and sat down at it.

As he tried to eat, he felt some other eyes were on him and he just tried to ignore them. He just wanted to eat his food in peace.

He managed to get most of it down. Then he watched where the others disposed of their food and trays. He did the same when he was done, but what was he supposed to do next?

He walked back out of the cafeteria and just stood there. Then a guard asked him what he was doing.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do next."

"Report to your assignment for the day of course."

"Where do I go for that?"

"Are you new here?"

"Yes."

"This way." The guard said and led him to the assignment area.

"Name?"

"Randall Boggs."

"Hmm. Or 112017. They have you down for working in the kitchen today."

Randall was okay with that. He used to love cooking. Better than a janitorial job.

He was given an apron and he was led to the dishwasher room. He would wash all the dishes for now and later help prepare food for lunch.

This day couldn't have started any better.

Some of the more experienced prisoners did instruct him on how he was to do things and they would talk. Randall knew he had to make this work if he wanted to get out of here on time. He couldn't believe he had ruined his life with what he had done.

Later in the day, he was allowed some freedom to go outside and get some air and play some games if he wanted, but he wasn't much of a game player. He just sat and watched the others do their things just to see what he would be allowed to do.

He managed to make a few acquaintances throughout the day. He hoped they could be his friends, but right now, he didn't completely trust anyone.

Later in the cell that night, he was restless though he was tired. He knew he would not want this experience again in his life. He just wanted to serve the time and get out.

….

Over the next few weeks, Randall was assigned to different jobs around the prison. He hated the janitorial job, working in the kitchen was alright, being outside on a farm area was new to him, but did it. He also did some laundry.

He saw the laundry chute, but thought better of it. Randall knew he could fit, but he wasn't going to do it. He didn't want his sentence doubled.

He missed his sister. He wanted so much to live with her.

Amanda and Sulley were his biggest visitors. They came on different days, but he was the most happy to see his sister.

Amanda did think about maybe bringing Rex to see his uncle, but she would have to be sure first. But maybe it was better to wait until he just got out. There would be plenty of time to catch up.

"How have you been?" She asked.

"The usual. Cleaning, cooking, just working. Talking with a few friends I've made here. But I know I'm ready to leave here and live with you. Wish I could leave with ya." Randall said.

"I know. Just three more months. You'll make it. You're a tough one and also very determined." She put a hand on his.

"Thanks."

"Just don't cause any trouble and you'll do fine."

"I haven't been."

"It was good seeing you. I need to go now." She said.

Randall sadly watched her leave through the door. He wished he could go out with her.

…..

Randall continued to do what he was told throughout his time. Amanda had sent a picture of Rex to him and he had it on his wall. He did want to learn how to be a like a guardian to his nephew when he got out.

As much as he had tried to deter Sullivan from visiting him, Sulley wasn't willing to give up on him and wanted to be his friend. Sometimes when he visited, he brought him something special, like a cupcake or something that Amanda wanted him to deliver to him when she couldn't make it.

Randall was coming around to somewhat liking Sulley's presence. He was one that had learned to put up with his sarcastic and rude humor. But Mike never came with him.

…

Randall had learned that he wasn't in the same unit of prison that Waternoose was in, so all during his time here, he had never run into his ex-boss. It had been a relief.

Most of inmates here had been kind and considerate of Randall. He had learned some kind manners from them. He had discovered just really how lonely he had really been without some true friends. Once he had the hang of things, at least as long as he was here, prison was not turning out to be too bad.

But there had been times when he had heard of incidents in other parts of the prison where someone acted out and got severe punishments, such as isolation. And it was near impossible to get out of it again at times. There were times when Randall wanted to be alone, but he didn't want to be completely shut off from everything, which was the way in the isolation unit.

He still couldn't help just wanting to be out of here even though he had not caused trouble. It was looking good for his prospects of getting out on time.


	11. Chapter 11

At the end of his sentence, Randall was relieved and anxious at the same time. It seemed to take all day getting released and being unbooked enough. But he wasn't leaving without a monitor on his left hind leg.

He was on probation while being released right now and had to be in restricted areas.

Randall would be staying with Amanda and Rex on house arrest mainly, or so he thought. He couldn't be around weapons of any sort. He couldn't use drugs or anything bad. He never used those anyway.

He would be allowed back at Monsters, Inc as to what Sulley had promised him for a job.

The monitor was snug on his leg, but not so tight it would cut off circulation. He would still be able to bathe and such in it. And he would have to wear it for 15 months. And that seemed much longer. But he was glad he was getting out at last.

Amanda picked him up. Rex was at the daycare at Monsters, Inc right now.

She got him home and helped him to get settled in. But after that, she had to go back to her own job.

"You're welcome to anything you want to eat or drink or watch TV." She said.

"Thanks. It feels so weird being here after being in cells for so long."

"I know, but you'll adjust. At least it wasn't for as long as the probation is."

"You don't have to rub it in."

"Just reminding you. Tomorrow you start your new job."

"I know."

Amanda left after that.

Once she was gone, Randall made himself some warm soup and sat down to watch some TV. He hadn't watched any for a long time and missed it. Eventually, though, from having so many restless nights in prison, he soon fell asleep.

Prison had not exactly let him sleep anytime he wanted to. Sure, before prison he had been used to a hectic, busy schedule, but now he just really wanted some much needed rest. He hoped he would be able to have it now.

Soon, he would be seeing his nephew again for the first time in a long time. But would the boy accept him?

…

Amanda finished her job and then went to pick up her son at the Monsters, Inc daycare program. He would be starting school that fall.

On their way home, she began, "Rex honey, when we get home, there will be someone there waiting to meet you."

"Who is it? Do I know them?"

"He is my younger brother. He hasn't seen you since you were like a year old. So you might not remember him, but he is your Uncle Randall. I know you'll be probably a little uncomfortable around him at first, but he's going to be living with us for awhile."

Rex was beginning to get nervous already. There were some strangers he wasn't always comfortable around.

They soon made it home and the TV was blaring nearby.

"Randall?" Amanda called out. Rex was at her side.

Amanda made her way to the living room and she found Randall asleep on the couch. She made her way over while Rex stayed at the entrance to the room. He saw his mom put a hand on the guest and gently shake his shoulder.

"Randall, wake up."

Randall moaned in his sleep. He finally realized that he wasn't going to be left alone and opened his eyes. "Amanda?"

"Time to wake up, sleepy head." She said. "There's someone you need to meet."

Randall sat up and turned the TV off. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and then looked at his sister, and she gestured toward the doorway, where to him, an orange blur stood.

"Rex, it's alright, come here and meet your Uncle Randall." Amanda said.

Randall sat up some more.

Rex hesitantly came over. He had never seen this unknown purple male lizard before.

Randall started to see him better when he got closer.

Amanda noticed how hard her brother was squinting. He needed to be wearing his glasses.

Rex got there and stood by his mother.

"Hi there, Rex. I know it's been a long time since I saw you last. You've gotten big." Randall said as friendly as he could.

To Rex, this guy might have seen him before, but he just didn't remember him.

"Mommy, I not see this guy before at all." Rex said.

"Yes, you have, you were just too young to remember." Amanda said. "You and Uncle Randall will get used to each other. We are going to make this our family unit."

Randall liked hearing her say that, though he wished for a little bit that it was just him and her again. But he knew he had to make this work. These two were his only other family.

"How about we get cleaned up and get some dinner ready?" Amanda stated.

"Sounds good to me." Randall said.

Rex was allowed to go to his room.

"That didn't go too well, did it?" Randall said.

"He just doesn't remember you. That was so hard on me when you didn't want to see me anymore, Randall."

"And now I know that I regret it. It won't be like anymore, Sis. I promise. And I promise I'll make friends with the little guy. It will just take a little time for him to get used to me."

"He has traits in common with you, like blending and has your eyes. He can be quite a handful and he loves to play some pranks."

"Yep, that sounds like some of the traits in with me."

"After dinner, maybe you could try playing with him in his room. That might be the best way to make friends with him, but I'll be out here if you need me. And you really need to be wearing some glasses, Randall. I see your squinting is really bad."

"I just feel weird wearing them at work."

"We're going to see the eye doctor soon and get you some glasses. Unless you want to wear contacts?"

"I know Wazowski wears one. I might consider having both."

"Yeah, it's good to have backup eye wear. Soon then. And you can choose a grown up pair look other than what you wore in your younger days."

"I'll never wear those again. They would make me look like a kid."

"What helps you see better is what matters more right now, but we'll get it worked out."

Randall and Amanda began helping each other get dinner ready.

"Randall, if you can give me a list of what things you like to eat, I'd be happy to get them for you." She said.

"Thanks. I hope I'll still be allowed to do my own shopping though too."

"I'm sure you can, just keep monitoring what your monitor does, and your activities."

"But if I walk into a store and people see this thing on my leg, I might end up being banned from the store."

"I'll be happy to get things you need."

Randall hated this leg band. Its touch was already annoying him with every step he took on it.

Tonight, with it being Randall's first meal in the home, some of the food was based around his likes, but still, some of it was based on Rex's likes. The young kids could always be real picky eaters.

Randall did enjoy eating with his family instead of in jail. Now he didn't have a time limit on sitting at the table and enjoying friendly company. But Rex was eyeing him warily and his mom had to keep encouraging him to eat.

He knew there would come a point when he would need to step in and act like a parent too to his nephew, but for right now, he was leaving the parenting to Amanda. He wanted to see how she did some things first to pick up some pointers.

Becoming a parent had not really crossed his mind before. He knew it was a lot of responsibility, more so than just taking care of yourself.

After dinner was over, there was still plenty of food left on Rex's plate as he went to his room. Amanda would save it for later. Randall knew it was because of him that Rex hadn't eaten much.

"I'm sorry for making him so uncomfortable that he wouldn't eat much."

"It's okay. This was a shock for him tonight. But he can have a picky appetite too. He doesn't eat all that much. He just likes to be active and playful most of the time. But now that dinner's over, you might try to make friends with him."

Randall went down the hallway where the rooms were and he found his nephew playing with his toys.

"Hey, Rex." Randall said.

The little boy lizard turned around. He was still scared of this stranger.

"Is it okay if I play along too?" He slowly made his way into the room.

Rex had been taught about sharing in the daycare and preschool program. He saw the big purple lizard take a seat a ways from him.

Randall started pushing a blue car toy around. He made some engine sounds and it seemed to make the kid's worries calm down. "This is how the car goes."

"You can play with that toy over there too." Rex said. This adult was trying to play with him and it was relieving some of his stress.

Randall picked up the toy that Rex said he could off the shelf. "This guy looks good and scary. Grrrr!" He gave a mock growl.

It made Rex laugh.

Amanda was impressed with hearing her son laugh. So it might work after all. Her brother still had some big kid in him.

He later helped Amanda put Rex to bed. He needed to learn how to in case Amanda wanted time to herself or something and he would be required to babysit and act like a parent too.

…..

The next day, Randall began his new job at Monsters, Inc as the new canister engineer.

There were plenty of monsters there who were not thrilled to see him back, and then there were some that had remembered him coming back through the door that day and then collapsing on the floor. The scarring on his stomach was evident of some kind of injury. But then, so was some on his head from the shovel.

He was so glad to get down into the quieter place of the canister making room. There would be some other workers down here, but not as many as up where he used to work.

He had walked with his sister and nephew to the daycare area and he was introduced as Rex's uncle so that if needed, he could be able to take Rex home. The teacher was a little hesitant when she did happen to notice a monitor on his leg.

"I promise I help look after Rex like a parent should." Randall said.

"He's trustworthy with my son." Amanda said.

The teacher reluctantly said it was okay for him to come in here when needed. Then the two grown lizards went to do their jobs.

Randall working in the canister department and Amanda was actually working at a grocery store down the street. She was a cashier.

The ones who had seen Randall were glad he wasn't working alongside them. He was glad not to be working with them either. He mostly preferred keeping to himself.

Sulley did go down and see how he was doing. He wanted to make sure his first day was going alright.

"How's it going, Randall?"

"This is such a downgrade to what I used to do. But it's better than having me do clown work."

"Maybe someday you might join them."

"No, I won't. That's just not me."

"This is as close to working with machines as it gets here."

"I know."

Sulley left him alone to do his job. He soon joined Mike.

"So how is Lizard boy doing on his first day back?" Mike asked.

"He's calm if a bit grumpy. I know he wants to do scaring, but that is not going to happen anymore." Sulley said.

"Some of the others were not so pleased to see him back again. They even noticed he looks more different too."

"From what we learned of his injuries when he got back were, those scars changed some of his looks permanently. But he is lucky I gave him this job. He prefers being not being stared at and criticized. He's been hated much of his life, Mike. The can job is the best he's got and there's so many bosses out there that wouldn't consider giving him a job because of his past."

"Yeah, being down there is better for us all. I hope I don't see him in the Laugh recruits anytime soon." Mike said.

"He doesn't plan to."

"Good."

Sulley knew that Mike still had so many grudges against Randall that it would be a miracle if he ever forgave him.


	12. Chapter 12

Days later, Randall's probation officer came to see him. Mr. Everett Glades was his name. He was a crab like monster, almost like Waternoose, but it wasn't him.

Randall did not like the look of his new supervisor. It deeply reminded him of his ex-boss. They had not met before. He was new to Randall's case, but he had all his information.

The workday was over and even Amanda and Rex were at home. Glades was glad to meet the family. But then he got down to business.

"Mr. Boggs, while you are probation, your activities will be strictly watched. You are also going to be helping out with some community service on the weekends. And from the history of your past, involving violence against a child, and since I saw your young nephew, I think it unwise for you to live here."

Randall's eyes widened. "I have never tried to harm him. And I won't. I promise."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Boggs. The judge has ordered this. There is some housing on the other side of town that has been arranged for you. You are to move out first thing tomorrow. Here's the information on the address."

Randall took the papers. "But why can't I stay here? My family and I have much catching up to do."

"The judge feels from your past behavior the child is not safe to be with you. And your family can visit you, but they will be supervised visits. There has just been too much bad behavior from what you did. And some would consider you untrustworthy." Glades said.

"Am I going to be living in my own apartment or am I living with roommates?"

"You'll have your own apartment. It makes it easier to talk to the people alone when we need privacy to talk or supervise."

Amanda had made sure Rex was in his room with the door closed, but she was standing in the hallway listening. This was hurtful that her brother wasn't going to be allowed to live with her anymore. But then, maybe it was for the best.

Randall had seemed to be the model prisoner in the block, but what would happen if Rex would make him lose his temper?

"What about when I need to get food?"

"Living in this place, and many places won't let you go in with that monitor on your leg. And given the shape of your body, there isn't much article of clothing that could cover that up and they would kick you out. You'll have staff that will bring you what you need, just let them know and give them a list of what you want. That's what they're there for."

"I hate this. I can't do anything I want to."

"Unless you want to go back to jail?"

"No!"

"Well then?"

"Fine!" Randall snapped.

"I'm sorry, but these are just the rules. And no drugs or being around weapons of any sort."

"My sister has no such thing in her home. I stay away from those anyway."

"Mr. Glades." Amanda appeared. "Before his offense with the energy crisis, Randall was like any other law abiding citizen, I assure you. He never wanted to harm anyone. He had never been in trouble with the law before."

"I understand that Ms. Boggs, but from what he did do, he just needs supervision and all while he's on probation. He needs to get the help he needs to make sure it doesn't happen again. You can still go and visit him, but like I said to him, he will be supervised that he doesn't do anything harmful to you or your son."

"He wouldn't do anything to hurt us."

"These are just the rules, I'm sorry."

Glades went over more rules and such and Randall was going to be taking a reform class as well. This was all part of his reform and recovery from being a prisoner to be a new citizen of their society.

Glades soon left and the orders had be carried out first thing tomorrow.

The next day, Randall called in saying he had to move to a new apartment but would be back the next day.

Amanda left Rex at the daycare and she called her own job too. She helped her brother to move into the new apartment. She was glad that at least he would have a roof over his head.

When they went in, the place was clean, but the colors made it look so ugly. There were other monsters living here too that were on probation or parole and Randall knew he would have to get along with them. Or those were staff.

One orange monster came up to greet them. "Hello, and you are?"

"Randall Boggs. I'm supposed to live here."

"Ah, yes. We have your apartment reserved for you. This way." He said. "I am Ronald Duvall. I will be one of the staff that attends to your needs."

"Uh, okay." Randall said. He and Amanda followed him. They had some of Randall's things in their hands.

They were led to a small one room apartment. There was a small kitchen and a bathroom. There was a bed and table already in there, but Randall was welcome to add what he wanted to make it more homey for himself as long as it wasn't drugs, alcohol, or weapons.

Once Duvall showed them around, they were allowed to move the stuff into the room. It was all what Randall had owned before jail time. He was glad his sister had saved it for him.

"I hope you'll be happy here, Randall. Don't worry, we'll spend time together. You can call anytime. It's only for 15 months at least." Amanda said.

"I know. Thanks, Amanda."

"Well, I should get going. Take care." She gave him a hug goodbye.

When she was gone, Randall closed the door to his apartment and gave it a look around again on his own terms. He crossed his arms, indicating his discomfort at being forced to live in this place.

There were a couple windows that he would be allowed to see out of and let daylight in. But there were also bars on them so there would be no escapes. He could even be allowed to open his windows for air if he wanted, he just wouldn't be able to use them to get outside. It made him feel like he was in prison again. This was one strict prisoner house.

Duvall had been waiting for the female lizard to leave. He went back to the room and knocked on the door.

Randall was beginning to get unpacked when he heard a knock on his door. It was probably going to be like this a lot. New people wanting to meet him or the staff coming to bug him. He knew some of this was going to drive him crazy living here.

He got the door and found it was Duvall again. "Yes?"

"There are some things we need to discuss."

Randall let him in. They sat down at the table.

"Do you have a job?" Duvall began.

"Yes. At the Monsters, Inc factory."

"That's good. Now, about your staying here, you will have to pay rent. It will be $150 a month. You think you can pay that?"

"Yes."

"You will be required at times to do a recovery program and do community service too. Your probation officer will need to be able to come and see you."

"I know. He explained that to me also before I came here. But what about my family? How often can they visit?" Randall asked.

"Weekends in the evenings are the best times. You are required to work during the days and even on the weekends." Duvall said.

"Just when I thought I could take weekends off."

"Sorry, just the evenings. And if you need doctor visits, also let someone know and call into your job."

"I know that part too."

"I'm just trying to let you know that you are going to be responsible around here. These are not your ordinary relaxing apartments. You'll also be on a schedule."

Randall was still somewhat used to them. He had been a workaholic much of his adult life, except for the time in the swamp. The only thing he had been swiftly working at was mainly just getting his meals, other than trying to find a way home.

"I'll leave you to get settled, Mr. Boggs. Tomorrow starts bright and early."

Randall just glared at the retreating form until it closed his door. He just wasn't going to get any privacy for a long time yet.

He got the bed sheets of his choice, purple, onto his mattress. Then he set about putting some books away, a lamp on the stand and his alarm clock, and a phone into hookup. He would have to get the phone number for this room so his sister could call him. Or anyone else. Right now, he didn't have a TV of his own. He would need to get one for spare time if he wasn't working, but he would probably be kept busy enough that he didn't need one. Who knew? He would see.

There were a few food items that could tide him over for a few days. Then he would need to get some more.

Randall didn't know what time they would be getting up in the morning. He settled to going to bed early just so he could try to be well rested for tomorrow's activities.

 **I got the idea for a probation house from like a Walker: Texas Ranger show or something like awhile back. A guy had to have his activities strictly watched and he was being on probation or something in some special housing for him. It had been awhile, so I can't remember everything about it. Even if it wasn't a Walker episode, it was something like it anyway.**


	13. Chapter 13

His alarm went off at 5 am. He didn't want to get up. The mattress was a little uncomfortable. He had had a bit of a restless night because of worrying over the new habits and responsibilities of this place.

Reluctantly, Randall got up and took a shower and then made himself some coffee. He had a small bowl of cereal for his breakfast. He knew he had to go to work today too and he made some lunch for himself.

At 6:30 am, there was a knock on his door and it was Duvall.

"You're up, I see. That's good. We have some work to do this morning before you go to work."

"A thing on that. Am I going to have to take the bus or am I going to be driven to my job?"

"We will be driving you. We have a bus that takes our tenants to their jobs."

Randall sighed. That took care of that question. Now he wouldn't have to rely on Amanda or Fungus to drive him.

"But what are we doing this morning?"

"We make sure the lobby is clean both morning and evening. Come on, and you are to make sure to keep your own room clean too."

"I can handle that."

Randall went with Duvall to the lobby and he, along with the seven others that lived there were cleaning the lobby. Doing different things. Some were cleaning in the kitchen too.

He was given a mop and soap and water to clean the hallways.

"Do we do the same jobs every day?"

"No, we rotate around to keep it fair. Today, the hall cleaning is your job."

Randall looked around for a moment and he saw three different halls. One was the one he lived on too. He began with his.

The water dried up pretty quick. There were wet signs by every hallway to notify of wet floors when there were going to be that way.

Mopping was easy.

When he got close to the kitchen however, there was a big, yellow furry male nearly the size of Sullivan and he was not the nice type at all.

"I see you are new here, Lizard. You just stay out of my way or I'll be happy to make trouble for ya." He had a deep growly voice.

"I'm not here to cause trouble. I just want to get my sentence done and leave." Randall said.

"And how long is that?"

"None of your business!"

He growled at him.

"Nigel! Knock it off! Leave him alone!" The kitchen supervisor said.

"This won't be over." He went back into the kitchen.

Randall went on cleaning the hallway.

He finished just in time for him to go back to his room and grab his lunch to go to work. All of the tenants got on the bus that would take them to their jobs. Randall also noticed that all these monsters he was now living alongside also had leg monitors too.

He couldn't have felt more relieved to get off the bus and go to his business. He went in and just did what he had started to do.

Sulley checked in on him. "Hi, Randall. I heard that you moved into the special housing."

"Not so special if you ask me. It feels more like a prison than a home." Randall replied. "Everything I do to live there is having to be supervised."

"Well, you are on probation. They just want to make sure you won't go back into that behavior."

"I won't, but there was one monster there that was threatening me."

"Don't get riled up with him. If you want to get out of there on time, just don't do anything to make them mad at you. Have they said anything about visitors?"

"Weekends in the evenings only. They are going to keep us busy when we aren't at our jobs."

Sulley knew this was hectic for him, but school could be that way too at times, reflecting from the past.

"Well, take care of yourself and stay out of trouble." Sulley said and left him to his job.

Randall wanted to stay out of trouble. If he did, maybe he could get out earlier.

…..

The bus came to get him when he got off work. More of seeing the nasty ones again. Randall was ready to call it quits for the day, but then, he was driven to a new building.

"What is this place?" Randall asked.

"This is where you take an evening class in your recovery program. It's for a couple of hours. Go on now." The driver said.

Randall followed the other the tenants to the building. It was mainly just a clinic type of building. Inside, the class had maybe a good fifteen or so other monsters. All males of various looks and colors.

He saw the teacher by the desk. He went over to him.

"Sir, do we study just one thing or many things in this class?"

"What was your crime?"

"Assault, industrial espionage, kidnapping. I'm past doing that now." Randall said.

"Your name?"

"Randall Boggs."

"Aww, yes. I heard of your crimes. We study all sorts of things to help our offenders recover so they won't relapse into the those awful crimes again. Unless they want to go back to jail."

"No, I don't."

"So let's get started then, shall we, Boggs?"

The blue skinned monster introduced himself as Mr. Bloustein. He introduced Randall to the class and that they should make him feel like he belonged. That was also what the class was about too.

The rest of the class was mostly pretty friendly, though there was that Nigel guy too. Nigel must have held some grudge against reptiles or something. But Randall just wanted to remain out of trouble.

Because Randall was new, they went around the classroom and they all told what they had done and what they were getting reform for. Quite a few were based on drugs. Some alcohol. Some others were sex offenders and assault. But they were better monsters now thanks to taking this class for awhile. Most of them anyway.

Randall just minded his own business. He told his story, shamefully. But all he wanted was to be a normal citizen again. He wanted to live with his family, or just be close to them again.

After discussion, there was paperwork handed out and books. Randall felt like he was in college again. He didn't know how all this paperwork would help him. But he would do it because he had to.

Bloustein assigned the work and expected it to be done by Monday, as this was Friday. It gave them the weekend. But Randall knew that he would be doing something else on the weekends too.

The bus came by at eight to take to take them home. The class had started at six.

The kitchen was ready with food when the tenants got home. This meal was only given in the evenings. They were all allowed to take it to their rooms.

Randall was lucky he had four arms. He carried his homework in his lower arms while carrying his tray with his upper arms. He started for his room when a tray was dropped.

Randall looked behind him.

"Nigel! Be careful with your tray!" Duvall snapped at the yellow monster.

"It's not my fault. The lizard did it!"

"He wasn't anywhere near you. Now don't make things up that aren't true. We'll get you another tray of food, but not before you clean this one up." Duvall ordered. He then turned to Randall.

"Go on, Randall. I saw it. You did nothing wrong."

Of course Randall knew he had done nothing. Obviously, this Nigel was out to get him. He quickly went to his room where he could finally catch a break. He sat his homework on the bed and went to the table to eat his food.

It was now after 8:30 pm. Randall had had a long, hard day. He just wanted to eat his meal to satisfy his hungry stomach as of right now. He hadn't had anything since lunch. Then, he just wanted to go to bed. He was so tired.

He went back out to the kitchen after he was done with his food tray and asked where to put it. He knew he had to put the tray back. But that was another thing. When the tenants were done with their evening meals, they had to bring them out too and wash them up. Then they had to do the halls again, then they could go do what they needed to do for the rest of the evening, until ten, when it was lights out time. And each one had to be accounted for.

This housing arrangement was certainly very strict around here. Randall knew he was going to hate living here. And he certainly had a rival who didn't like him at all. He was going to have to really watch his back.

Duvall then showed him where he would get his mail if he got any and he also got the phone number to his room. There were special post boxes in the lobby. One had already assigned to him with his last name on it.

Then he went back to his room to crash for the night. He knew he was going to have another busy day tomorrow. But he began his homework first. Then he was finally allowed to go to bed at ten, after the final check.

The doors were locked from the outside after ten, to ensure no one would be trying to escape.

It would be easy for Randall to escape if he didn't have the wretched leg monitor on. Using invisibility was easy to get away with otherwise. But it was useless in here.

…

On the weekend, Randall found out that they did gardening and shoveling type of work outside, or it was kitchen work. Cleaning and cooking.

From 6:30 am to about 5 pm, the tenants had to work and work hard. They were relieved from work a little earlier on weekends to do homework and to have relatives over. So there was some free time.

Randall called Amanda up and said she and Rex were welcome to visit now that his work for the day was done.

Amanda did want to see what her brother was doing. She and Rex came to the housing, but were not allowed back in Randall's room alone. All visitors had to check in and then they were led to a visiting area. There were toys in there to allow small kids to play. Randall had never seen this room yet.

Some of the other monsters had visitors now too. Rex went over to play with the toys while Randall and Amanda sat down at a table.

"So, how's it going so far?"

"This is not a housing environment. This is another sort of prison." Randall said. "I have to get up at the crack of dawn and worked all day yesterday. And working hard today too. More than likely tomorrow as well. And there is one other one here that already has it in for me."

"Why? What did you do?"

"Nothing. I just don't think he likes reptiles."

"Yeah, I wish we didn't have the bad rep that we do." She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw her son playing with two other kids.

"I got you an appointment with eye doctor next Tuesday. Do I take you or do they?"

Randall hated the eye doctor. "They have to take me. What time?"

"Noon."

"Okay. At least they are taking care of you."

"Yeah, right."

Amanda could tell her brother just wanted to come home. He was miserable already living here.

"Just remember, this is only temporary, Randall. You'll be home before you know it." She tried to give him a mood booster.

"I hope so, sis."

Randall and his family also had some snacks while they were visiting. That was another important part of working in the kitchen on weekends, so visiting family could have snacks if they wished.

He hated to see them go when they left an hour later. It had been nice to see them again. Then he went back to his room to do his homework. Then it was time for evening clean up and then to check in for bed.

…

Nigel had seen Randall's family. He really didn't want that lizard here. He would see to it that he got him back in jail or moved somewhere else.

…..

Randall was taken to the eye doctor and he got new glasses. It helped with his vision problems a lot. Now he could see clearly. And they were more shaped like squares than like circles, like his ones from college days. The ones he now had looked more grown up. He was going to be required to wear them when working.


	14. Chapter 14

Over the following weeks, Nigel kept on trying to make trouble for Randall. But the lizard was doing his best to ignore the trouble maker.

One day, Randall had simply had enough. "Hey! What is it that you have against me?! I never did anything to you!" He snapped at him angrily.

"A lizard just like you killed my brother!"

"I wasn't that lizard! Blame him, not me!"

"I blame ALL lizards!"

"I can't atone for my whole species, which I actually have not seen much of."

"You have that family that comes."

"Yeah, but it's just them that I know. I know no one else. And don't take your blame on my family either!"

"If I was the mayor, I would kick all lizards out of Monstropolis!"

Randall knew this guy was an ego maniac. That wasn't right. Reptiles had just as much right to live here as anyone else.

"You really are insane!"

"I am not. I'm just looking out for the well being of our city. Lizards like you belong a far ways away."

"I grew up in this town. I know of no other place to live."

"That's too bad. Cause I would make you leave if I could."

"I will, when I finish my sentence and get out of here! Just leave me alone!"

Nigel wanted him out of here now. "I'll have you put back in jail where ya belong."

"That's where you belong!"

It wasn't long before Duvall came back to see what the heck was happening and why Nigel and Randall were yelling at each other for.

"What's going on here, you two?" He demanded.

"Randall's trying to make trouble again." Nigel complained.

"I am not! He won't ever leave me alone!" Randall said.

"Nigel, we have been over this time and again. Randall is staying here. Just stay away from him if you don't like him."

"It's not always possible when you assign our duties right next to each other!" Nigel said. "I don't want to work with or be near this ugly freak!"

This was really making Randall mad.

"That's it. Nigel, office, now!" Duvall ordered angrily. "Keep on doing what you're doing, Randall."

Randall had been currently just trying to clean the lobby. The big jerk had been in there supposed to have been helping him, but he couldn't even ignore Randall's presence without trying to make a scene and blame it on the lizard.

Nigel growled toward Randall on his way out.

Randall just went back to doing what he was supposed to. If Duvall hadn't intervened, there might have been a physical fight before too long.

Much later in the day, Randall saw some police officers taking Nigel away.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Nigel has been here for over five years and I'd finally had enough of his making trouble for others. Taking classes has not helped him any. He's going back to prison. But someone else will be taking him on if he gets out again. My programs weren't helping him." Duvall explained.

Randall was glad Nigel was gone. The other tenants living here were pretty nice to him. Nigel had been his only rival here. But at least Randall hadn't given in to the urge to fight. He almost had though. The enemy was pushing his buttons tremendously.

…..

After Nigel had been kicked out, things went a lot smoother around the place. Everyone was kept busy every day, seven days a week.

When the cold weather arrived, it wasn't so easy for Randall to want to go outside, but they made him just wear some warm clothing because he had to do the work.

At one point though, being out in the cold in a blizzard did take it's toll on him and he came down with a severe flu. Congestion, restlessness, and sleeplessness were all common, including fever and sneezing. Randall just was not well enough to leave his room.

A doctor had come to see him and he said he had come down with pneumonia. It was wise that Randall had to be taken to the hospital where they could really take care of him.

Duvall called Randall's sister that her brother was very sick and going to the hospital for care.

Amanda was alarmed when she heard this. She left Rex with his babysitter and went to see Randall.

Randall was in a regular room, but one leg was cuffed to the bed so he couldn't go anywhere. He was still under police supervision with his probation. But in his case, he couldn't go anywhere anyway. He was too sick to go anywhere.

His breathing was heavier because he felt he couldn't breathe and struggled just to take a breath every time.

Amanda got there and held his hand. He was glad she was there. He didn't want to be alone.

"If I die, Amanda, just… remember me."

"You're not going to die, Randall. You will get over this. We will have our time together once you are free from all this. I know it's hard, but you have to keep fighting." She stroked his face.

He smiled at her touch. He had longed to hear some loving words for awhile. It wasn't long after that that he managed to fall asleep. His breathing was still heavy however.

The doctors were going to put a breather on him to help aid his breathing.

Amanda called up Sullivan and said that Randall wouldn't be coming in for awhile as he was very sick with pneumonia like symptoms.

Sulley knew that was bad.

This was the weekend right now.

When Sulley hung up the phone, Mike saw his friend's look. "What's wrong?"

"Randall's got pneumonia, Mike. That was his sister. He's in the hospital."

"Seems Lizard-boy is always getting something wrong with him now."

"With this dreaded weather going on, it's different for him than it is for me."

"I'm sure he'll make it. He's a tough lizard."

"Don't always count on it, Mike. He was almost dead months ago when he came back."

"And he made it out of that too."

"He wouldn't have if he hadn't made it back here to be able to get the treatment that he needed."

Mike couldn't believe that his friend was standing up for the old purple bully that he thought Randall still was.

Even though Randall had been out of prison and on probation for five months now, he had still been working hard and making as much good money as he could while working with the cans. The canisters for collecting the Laugh energy couldn't have been better because of his mechanics on them. The factory needed him.

Mike began to reluctantly feel guilty. As much as he hated to admit he was wrong, he said he was sorry. "I know the factory needs him. The cans have been the best they've ever been with his work on them."

"I know what we can do, Mike. We'll have the employees sign a Get Well card for him."

"You can try, but there are still lots there who are afraid of him and wish he wasn't there at all."

"It's not going to stop me from trying."

On Monday, when they went to work, Sulley notified other workers that Randall was in the hospital, very sick, and wanted others to sign a card for him.

Many had their doubts that their CEO was doing this for a criminal, but to please their boss, many did sign it. Fungus definitely signed it.

"Hey, it's all because of Randall working on the cans that we have the energy collecting so well, so don't be so mad at him. He's helping us. I know what he did was wrong, but it's in the past. Let's focus on the now. We need him here to help us." Sulley told his co-workers.

His speech did seem to give more monsters the inspiration to sign the card. It was a good sized card. It had over 100 signatures on it.

Sulley took the card to the hospital the next day to see how Randall was.

Amanda was at work right now, but there was the staff person with him. "How's he doing?" Sulley asked.

"He's been getting better, but he's still got more signs of a cold than anything. The fever broke today. He still shivers a lot. He mumbles in his sleep. At least he's getting some sleep." The staff guy took the card and laid it on a seat in the room.

"In the wintertime, Randall is very sensitive to colder temperatures. He gets sick easily. So I'm just saying, whatever you guys have him doing, take it easy on him in the winter." Sulley said.

"He can do the inside work after this."

"How's he doing in the recovery program?"

"He's doing good. He does the work that required of him. He's almost ready for the certificate saying he qualifies that he took the class. But all that will have to wait until he gets released from here."

Sulley sat down and waited to see if he would wake up. He wanted to tell him the good news. But he didn't wake up in the time he was there. He had to go back to work and get more paperwork done.

Randall woke up later, feeling a little hungry and the staff guy said that his boss had been here and he had brought a gift for him with him to have.

"What's that?" Randall asked in a low voice.

"He brought a huge Get Well card for ya."

He brought it over to him. Randall looked inside of it. There were many names in it and some even said to him to get well soon.

He still felt this was all a scam. The company didn't care about him. Sullivan might have, but what did the others care about him?

"I don't want to look at it anymore. Put it away."

The staff put it back on the seat for now.

"He was just trying to show you everyone cared for you."

"No, they don't. He just wanted them to sign it because he's the CEO and he ordered them to sign it. They don't give a damn about me." Randall crossed his arms. "I'm sure they could care less if I died."

"That's not true, Randall. While you were resting, he did say to me that because of you, the company is flourishing with you working on the cans of energy. They need you there. So yes, they do care." This staff said, his name was Stanley Ross.

Randall still doubted it all. He rolled over and waited for his food to get there.

With the way he was seeming now, it was possible he could go back to the housing in a day or so. He was seeming better today. He had been in the hospital for five days now. The pneumonia had been serious.


	15. Chapter 15

A couple days later and Randall was checked out of the hospital. He hated having to come back to this place. He just wanted to go home to his sister's home. But now that he was out of the hospital, he had to go back to working.

Under doctor's orders, he was to do indoor work only, at least while it was cold outside. He worked the janitory jobs and in the kitchen when he wasn't at his job at Monsters, Inc. Considering how hard they worked him, it was amazing he hadn't gotten sick sooner.

When he got back to Monsters, Inc, from what Sullivan had inspired in them, more monsters did seem to welcome him back. Maybe he had underestimated them.

He did his best to give out friendly greetings this morning. But just being that friendly just wasn't him. But he really did need to be accepted into the community again if they were to ever really trust him again, at least to be a citizen who didn't harm others.

Down in the canister room, he couldn't help that a few tears came to his eyes. No one had ever really cared for him when he was sick or hurt other than his sister. Though now, Sullivan was seeming to also. This was because of him.

Randall really needed Sulley's support as a friend. He could inspire others to help out others.

When he had left the hospital, though he had left with the flowers that had been sent to him and the card, when he got back to the housing, he would give the flowers to his sister, but he hadn't felt like he deserved the card. Once in his room, he opened the window up and threw the card out the window, letting the wind blow it away. He closed it behind him.

Now, Randall regretted throwing the card away. But he didn't let his feelings control him for long. He got back to work.

…..

That weekend, when Amanda and Rex came to visit him, he gave the flowers to his sister.

"These were for you, Randall." She said.

"I want you to have them. I don't have time to tend to them. I'm kept so busy I don't even have time for TV, if I had one. Just think it of as a gift from me because I do love you, sis." He said.

"Alright then. Thanks."

Rex wanted to be able to go to the park with his uncle, but until this was over, it wasn't going to happen. It was supervised visits only in this boring room. He could only play with the toys provided here or what other kids might be there, or maybe the adults would play with him a little when they were done talking. He saw that his mom and uncle liked to talk a lot.

Amanda was glad the one who liked to cause trouble for her brother was now gone. His punishment would be over sooner with him not getting into trouble. Randall must have been sent to the right housing since someone like Duvall had sided with him over that Nigel guy.

Randall hated saying goodbye every time they had to leave. He wanted so much to go with them.

…..

After over a year of being there, Randall finally completed his recovery program class and got a certificate that he had completed the course. He felt proud of himself for doing it and getting through it, even though it had been annoying at times. But he had always been a hard and determined worker.

Randall had always only wanted the best things in life, and though he had had good grades in school, he just hadn't had the great family experiences he should have had as a kid. But he did get love from his sister and nephew now. But he could never reclaim family love from his childhood. It wasn't quite the same. But he was just grateful for what he had and was getting after locking them out of his life for so long because of those greedy ways from before.

Now that the class was over for him, he could concentrate more fully on working. Both that the housing had him do and working at his main job. At least now he didn't work so much in the evenings now aside from the evening janitory jobs. Just five more months.

…..

The big day was approaching when Randall would finally be able to return to a life of freedom and no probation or parole. Just one week away. He was getting antsy for the day to just get here already.

Amanda was proud of him for sticking with the program and not making anymore trouble for himself. She promised the first thing they would do when she picked him up that they would go to the best restaurant in town and have a great family dinner. He looked forward to it.

Randall was getting ready to go to bed and he was lying on his right side, glaring down at that horrid monitor on his ankle. He was more than ready to get it off. He had gotten used to it, but it still was annoying having to keep pushing a button on it that he was where he was supposed to be.

Sullivan was also glad that Randall had done well in what he had been doing at his job. He had done well on the canisters. He had thought about letting some monsters go back to scaring, at least some known naughty kids. If Randall wanted to, he was welcome to it after he finished the sentence in one more week.

Rex still wanted to hang out with his uncle, just the two of them. And it would be able to happen real soon.

…

It seemed like a real long week for Randall. He had been waiting for this day for so long. It was Saturday, and the moment he finished with his afternoon chores, his probation officer visited him.

Randall tried not to look too optimistic, but he listened to his officer, if he was free or going to be serving more time.

"Congratulations, Mr. Boggs, you have completed your course and your punishment. You are now a free monster, but just don't ever let those ways consume you again." He said.

"I won't. I promise. I've work hard to reform my old ways."

"Here's the final reward." The officer said. He held up a key and with Randall on the stool that he used to sit on, he came over to the lizard's leg and put it in the keyhole on the monitor and turned it off and unhooked it.

When that horrid thing came off, Randall instantly reached a lower hand over and rubbed the skin. There was an indent mark in the skin where it had been for so long.

"Bet that feels good, doesn't it?"

"You have no idea."

"Well, I hope to not see you again on the Wanted list for criminals."

"I'll make sure you don't."

"Good luck, Boggs. Have a nice life." He said and showed himself out.

Even though he was considered free, he didn't know what to do right now. His sister wouldn't be here till around six. He just decided to stay go sit on his bed for now. His leg felt different, lighter, that it didn't have that monitor on anymore.

Now he just had to wait.

…

Amanda had her car cleaned out the best it could be. Someone else was watching Rex for her while she and Randall would get him moved out of the housing unit.

She went inside and checked in. "Hi, Amanda Boggs to pick up Randall Boggs."

"He's been so anxious all week to get out of here. This way." The secretary said and she was led to Duvall, who then took her the rest of the way to her brother's room. This was the only time family was allowed in the rooms, when a tenant was moving in or out.

Randall was found to be asleep.

Amanda went over to wake him up. "Randall, wake up."

Randall stirred.

"Time to get up. I'm here to help you get out of here." She smiled.

Randall had by now packed all his things. He was just tired.

Randall got of his bed and started helping to pick up boxes and the three of them started taking them out to Amanda's car.

When all the packing up was done, Randall was so glad he was out of here. He hadn't seen Amanda's car in so long, it seemed foreign to him. But he got in and let her take him out of this place.

A lot of the other tenants were glad that Randall was free. Now they just had to finish their own sentences. Duvall also wished him good luck.


	16. Chapter 16

Amanda took Randall back to her home and they mainly just unpacked his food because it had been a promise they would go out to dinner as the first thing they did as a family. Amanda was going to get Rex first. All the other things could wait until tomorrow to be unloaded.

After getting Rex, the three lizards went out to dinner.

Rex was glad his uncle could now be with them again. Now he could take him to the park.

The restaurant wasn't Harry Hausen's, but it was a good place. Reptiles were welcome here. Even young kids.

It was August, so it was a good time of the year to be out and about. Just being in a restaurant again felt ever so strange to Randall when he hadn't been allowed to step foot in one for almost two years.

Amanda and Rex ate their food just fine, while Randall was rather quiet at dinner. He was happy to be free, but this was just so sudden, a shock to him.

"What's wrong, Randall?" Amanda asked.

Randall had just been staring at his food and not touching it though he had ordered it. "Huh?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just, don't feel hungry. I'm just tired."

"We'll leave soon."

"We could go to the park tomorrow, Uncle Randall?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, we can, Kid." Randall said.

Amanda could tell her brother was stressed. She finished her dinner and got a reserve box so they could take Randall's food and save it for later, when he might really want it. She paid the bill and they left the restaurant. They went back to the apartment.

Rex went to go play in his room while Amanda put the leftovers in the fridge. Then she set about talking to Randall.

"What's up with you tonight, really, Randall?"

"I know I had been looking forward to this night for a long time, Amanda. But now that it's here, it's overwhelming for me. I had knots in my stomach about going out anywhere. I need to get used to the concept of being free again before we do that again. Maybe in a few weeks we can try again." Randall said.

"Yeah, I understand. After being only to your job and that housing for so long, you could get stressed out by that. Yeah, we can try going out another time." She said.

Randall was glad his sister was being supportive. Right now, he just wanted to go to bed.

He was allowed to the other room and he felt asleep the instant he was in the bed. He had had one long, stressful and yet, happy day. This was the first comfy bed he had been in for a long time. It was a deep sleep.

Amanda put Rex to bed that night by herself even though the boy wanted his uncle to try to help put him to bed too, but she had to tell him that his uncle was too tired from the day's events. Getting to be free again was a happy thing, but yes, being out in society again had been overwhelming when he hadn't seen the outside world that much aside from traveling on the housing's bus.

Tomorrow would be a new day and a new start for them all and there was no judge's order that Randall couldn't live with them.

…

The next morning, Randall was hoping to sleep as much as he wanted, but Rex came in and jumped on the bed.

"Wake up, Uncle Randall!"

"Ahh!" Randall woke up, startled. He put a hand on his heart. "Whoa, kid. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry. Just happy you are here."

Randall realized that he was in his sister's home and not in the prisoner house. It was great to be out of there and he wouldn't have to do janitory work for the first time in a long time. He could now do a day of relaxing, at least with his family.

"Mom has breakfast ready."

Randall calmed down and yawned. "Alright." He said sleepily. As this was Sunday, he had hoped he could sleep in a little more, but then, there was a kid here that wanted him here. Rex didn't know the meaning of tired, as in really exhausted after working so hard for so many days and months.

Randall followed Rex out to the kitchen where Amanda had some pancakes and sausages and bacon ready, plus toast. He hadn't had these in a long time and was glad to have them once again.

The moment he had those on his taste buds, his eyes lit up big time. "Hmm! These are so good, Amanda. I haven't had these for a long time."

"They didn't let you have them?"

"No. They only had us eating healthy stuff. A lot of it wasn't always the best tasting either."

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"Go to the park!" Rex declared.

"I really hoped I could sleep in some more. I haven't had a decent sleep in quite a long time, other than when I was sick."

"It doesn't always happen. Rex goes to bed early and he gets up early."

"Just a say that when he gets up early, why can't he just play with toys or watch TV. I have enjoyed this great breakfast, Amanda, but I really need some more sleep." Randall said. "Rex, we'll go to the park this afternoon, okay?"

"Okay!" The young lizard said happily.

"Why don't you go play in your room while I tidy up the living room, Rex." Amanda said.

"Ok, Mom." Rex went to go play with his toys.

Randall let his sister deal with the dishes. He had enjoyed his meal, but was still so sleepy. He went back to his room and locked the door so he could sleep to his heart's content. He had earned this for finishing his sentence. He was exhausted.

He woke up again about noon. He felt more refreshed now. He went out to the other rooms and smelled something good. Amanda was making lunch.

"Good timing, little brother. How are you feeling?" Amanda asked.

"Better. I really needed my sleep, sis. So what's for lunch?" Randall asked.

"Meatballs and fries." She said. "Rex, lunch is ready!"

Rex came bounding out.

They all sat down to lunch and ate another good meal. They talked a little.

"So, are you making any new friends in school?" Randall asked Rex.

Rex was now in first grade. "Some, but there are some that make fun of me because of my disappearing. I can't control it."

"I had the same issues when I was your age. It'll take time and practice to learn to control the ability. I'll help ya." Randall offered.

"After lunch, young man, you have to take your nap and then we can all go visit the park." Amanda said.

"Aw, Mom!"

"Don't argue with me, Rex, or we won't go to the park."

"Aww!"

They all finished lunch and then Rex was settled down for a nap for an hour and a half. Rex wanted his uncle to tuck him in.

"I hate naps."

"They are necessary to good health. I wish I could have them more often. For so long, I couldn't and barely got sleep, Rex. So you are lucky. Go to sleep, like your mom said. Then we can enjoy some fun together." Randall said.

Randall closed the door behind him and Rex tried to go to sleep.

Rex dreamt that he and his uncle were playing together in the park, playing tag and hide and seek and such. Being his best friend.

After the little one was asleep, Randall and Amanda sat out in the living room talking. Amanda wanted to know about what it was like. He hadn't told her much while they had had supervised conversations all before.

Randall knew it was nerve wracking, and he didn't really want to talk about it, but she might as well know about some of what he had go through. He didn't want his nephew to go through what he went through.

Amanda felt for him. He had done the crime and did his time. Now he was free. She hoped he would never turn to those ways again.

As much as Randall was enjoying his sister's company and grateful that she took him in after getting freed, he really wanted to get another apartment of his own soon. He would stay here for a little while, but he really needed his space. He wanted to save up enough money first.

….

After two hours, Rex woke up from his nap and he was ready to play again. His mom came in to wake him up and she said it was time they could go to the park. He was thrilled.

There was a park that was nearby and the three lizards walked there. Randall was wearing the glasses he was supposed to wear. He watched Rex head straight for the playground when they got there. He wished he could have had that experience as a child, to be able to go to the park like a normal kid and play, but his childhood was mainly work, work, work! So had been Amanda in the girl foster system.

The adults sat down on the bench and watched Rex play on the bars and the slide. Soon, he came over and invited Randall to play with him.

Randall was unsure. "Go on. It'll be good for your inner child." Amanda coaxed.

"Uh, alright." He hesitantly got up and followed Rex onto the steps and he joined him going down the slide. It did seem to be fun.

Playing with Rex did bring out more of Randall's child side. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time. In a way, this was letting him catch up to the side of childhood that he had missed out on. Amanda had experienced it before and she liked it too. But now, it was Randall's turn to bring out his fun side.

Then there was the swings and swinging seats and the spinning wheel on the grounds too. Randall wasn't about to get on that thing though. He didn't want to lose his lunch. But Rex loved it.

The day in the park had been a good one. Then they walked around town a little bit. Randall wanted to take in some more sights. He just had to regain his senses about being out in public again. Sure he had his job, but that wasn't enough.

When they got home again, Randall felt refreshed that he had had a full day of freedom and fun with his family. It sucked that it had to end.

They had dinner and Rex was given a bath. He had school tomorrow and both adults had to go to work tomorrow. So this was their one day of freedom since Randall was released last night.

Randall had his leftovers from the restaurant last night for dinner. Amanda and Rex had something else.

At Rex's bedtime, Randall read him a book and tucked him in. Amanda had kissed him goodnight and let her brother take over. When Rex showed he was tired and Randall had him tucked in after reading to him, he did something he had never done before. He kissed his nephew goodnight too.

Rex looked so innocent when he was sleeping.

Randall closed his door and went out to the living room to spend some more time with Amanda. This was their quiet time. They watched some TV.

Amanda was glad Randall was here. He was helping to take some of the workload off of her shoulders with Rex. Being a single parent wasn't easy.

"So, how did the day seem to you, Randall?" She asked.

"It was great once I was well rested. Rex is a fun kid."

"Thanks, and I do have to say I'm glad you're here too. You have helped brighten Rex's day and you did lift a load off of me. Being a single parent isn't easy." She said.

"I bet. I'm glad to be here too, but I do have to say that though it's nice to be spending time with you and him, Amanda, I still do need my own place. I'll stay for a few months and save up my money, and I'll need to get my own apartment. I'll still be happy to take Rex on the weekends if you need a break." Randall said.

"That would be great. And I understand. That's fine. Just make sure to stay out of trouble."

"I will. I just need to start my life over before I commit to other things. Who knows, I might meet a girl out there someday."

Amanda would hope the best for her brother. He deserved a family to call his own too, as well as a home of his own.

After watching the ten o'clock news, Amanda and Randall went to bed.


	17. Chapter 17

Randall had locked his door so he could get the sleep he needed. Rex was disappointed that he couldn't go in his uncle's room that morning.

Amanda was up early in the morning so she could take Rex to school and returned home. She would drive Randall to work that morning.

Randall got up at 7:30 that morning. Now he could get much more beneficial sleep than in that prison house.

For once, he was glad to be starting a new schedule. He wished he could have some time off of work just to have a relaxation time for awhile other than just one day. But he knew he needed the money for that new apartment that he wanted.

Amanda made him some breakfast and he was glad to have it. He also had some coffee too even though he was well rested. Then they went to their jobs.

Randall was happy to be walking into Monsters, Inc for the first time not wearing that stupid monitor on his leg. He would make sure not to ever go back to what he was before.

He began working on the canisters and he had a much happier feeling going on with him, which was seen by the other monsters there that day. Rex had definitely brought out something different in him.

When Sulley visited him that morning, he asked the lizard, "So how's it feel to be free, Randall?"

"It feels so great, Sullivan. My nephew made me feel something that I haven't felt in a long time, like a friend, and feeling loved and wanted." Randall said. "He made me feel like a kid again yesterday at the park, playing with him on that playground."

Sulley smiled. "That's great, Randall. You see, kids aren't that bad."

"I'm just getting back into the swing of things out here. Aside from family time after work, I am needing to find a new apartment. I will still need to have some space from my family. I have even said I would be happy to take Rex on the weekends. Amanda likes that idea."

"I hope you find one. I can help you look too if you want."

"Thanks. I know I don't have the best record right now."

"Keep trying. You'll find one."

"First, I have to have enough money for the down payment and make enough to pay the rent."

"I can help you with the down payment, that's not a problem."

"Maybe when I find that apartment, I'll think about it." Randall said.

Sulley definitely saw big changes in Randall. Being around his family was really doing him some good after he had been separated from them for so long.

Sure, he had seen them in the housing unit weekly, but it hadn't been the same. He didn't get to come home to them every night.

"Keep up the good work." Sulley said and left.

Randall was glad to hear those words. He had never heard those words from Waternoose. Sullivan was definitely a way better CEO.

Even though it was nice to have this job, Randall still longed for something else for a job. He still wanted to do scaring, but that was out of the question. But then, maybe when he thought about it, if he lived with Rex long enough, knowing what a child might find funny or charming, he might be able to find the confidence to try to join the laughers.

Randall just had to find more of that inner child of his own before he could even think about joining the laughers. His changing colors could be good for that, but he would need help otherwise finding a talent. But he didn't really want to come home injured every night. It made him reflect on the beating he had had so long ago by the humans that nearly killed him, both times. Another reason he was so hesitant to join them.

….

Five months later, Randall was now living in a new apartment that he had found and Sulley had helped to pay the down payment as promised. He made enough money from his job that he could pay his bills and buy his own food. He kept his cabinets well stocked, both for himself and his nephew.

He took Rex for the weekends to give Amanda a breather and do some things for herself. Rex loved his uncle's apartment. It was big enough. He had his own bed and room and toys. He and Randall did activities at the park and a game place and got great food there and everything.

Randall knew he wasn't Rex's father, but when he took his nephew, though he would act like a friend to him, he knew he also had the serious commitment to keep Rex safe too. His sister would kill him if something ever happened to her son.

Randall knew now that he needed his family in his life. His nephew brought out a side of him that most others never got to see. He spoiled the kid rotten. But he would tell him no for his good at times. He hated to see that pouty face show itself.

Sulley and Mike had turned to be his best friends, along with Fungus. Celia was cooperative with him too. And there were other monsters who were becoming his friends too.

Randall had always been so reluctant to let others into his circle of space. The RORs had taught him all the wrong ways. It had started there. And as long as Sullivan had never stood in his way, he had been happy before Sulley had taken the role of top scarer away from him when he joined the scaring ranks.

But the long punishments had taught him new things. And how much he needed and missed his family. He had learned to care for others besides himself.

Maybe someday, he could land himself a special person and they would love him for him, despite his dark past. After learning to care for a kid, his nephew, he might one day feel ready for kids of his own. But he wanted to find that someone first and keep getting himself ready to know what it was like to truly love another.

Sulley had even allowed him to make up with the little girl known as Boo. They had become friends. And Randall even introduced Rex to her. They had hit it off, being somewhat close to age range. Randall knew now that he had totally regretted what he had tried to do to her in the past. She wasn't that bad after all.

Randall had done so well making his way in the world since his release and wanted to keep on moving forward and just living a life he wished he had had a long time ago. He had the friends and family he needed to keep going the right way.

The End

 **Hope you all enjoyed this story. Please review.**


End file.
